Fates Intertwined
by ZabuzasGirl
Summary: Ichabod Crane was not the only one to awake in the present day after the American Revolution. Irina, the younger sister of his friend Abraham, awoke after losing her beloved brother in a Hessian attack. Now Abraham is death itself and means to destroy the world. In the town of Sleepy Hollow Ichabod and Irina two of the three prophesized witnesses must battle the darkness together.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: I own nothing except for the character OC Irina.**

Fates Intertwined Prologue

Hudson Valley, New York

1781

_Destruction, chaos, death…the once peaceful Hudson Valley had been transformed into a battle ground coated red in blood. _

_The firing of canons and the thunder of muskets from both the Americans along with the British roared through the air. There was nowhere to run nowhere to hide no matter which way you turned. Both sides were refusing to give way not allowing the enemy to advance another step bringing down any within their path._

_The Americans were fighting for their lives behind the protection of a short stone wall. As soon as they would strike one British soldier down in death another would instantly kill one of their own. But among the numbers of the American soldiers there were two in particular who absolutely refused to go down. Two soldiers who had a particular mission to finish by order of General George Washington._

_Taking shelter behind a thin tree pistol in hand Ichabod Crane fired his gun as quickly as he did so pulled back to re-load before he managed to get himself shot. Beside him his partner Irina Brunt was doing the same._

_Re-loading her own pistol, teeth gritted, Irina said "The lobster backs are getting way too close. Where are those reinforcements we were promised? They all should've arrived by now!"_

"_Other British soldiers must've delayed them," said Ichabod, ducking from a number of bullets aimed in their direction. "It's the only logical explanation I can think of."_

"_Well they'd better get here soon or we'll all end up dead," shouted Irina, taking aim at the wall. Firing her pistol the shot was true hitting an enemy soldier just as he was trying to climb over the wall getting him right in the back._

_Ichabod then went to fire one of his own shots when an intervention was put in his way. As his eyes scanned the enemy lines they found him. Aiming their muskets British soldiers fired in their general direction. One of the bullets slammed against the tree the two were taking shelter behind leaving Ichabod unable to initiate his for fear of getting hit himself. The British were moving in fast and Ichabod knew it too. _

_Irina went to fire another, but just like Ichabod was stopped by the British, but unlike him she lost her pistol from a well-aimed bullet caused it to fly from her very hand. Gripping her wrist, Irina cursed "Damn! That was my Father's pistol!"_

"_This is getting us nowhere," said Ichabod, gazing in every angle for anymore enemy fire aimed at the two of them. "Irina you must flee it is much too dangerous for you to be here any longer. It makes no sense for both of us to die here in flames."_

"_Absolutely not," shouted Irina, "I won't leave you here to face this alone. General Washington gave us our orders and I intent to fulfill them to the very last end. Besides you and I are far too stubborn to die here!"_

_Ichabod knew Irina was right their orders were given for the same mission and for even one to abandon it would be desertion from the army a capital crime. Both Ichabod and Irina were deep followers of the law. Ichabod smiled nodding in agreement though he still seemed skeptical of the situation they found themselves in._

_Ichabod now reminded of their mission spotted all of the dead British soldiers already lying on the ground on their side of the wall. Keeping low, having his pistol ready in hand, he ran over to the nearest one, saying "Check the bodies one of these may already carry the brand we're looking for!"_

_Nodding, demeanor serious, Irina drew her saber running over to the nearest corpse where she was while at the same time remaining close to her partner. Neither one wished to somehow be separated from the other in a dire situation such as this. As quickly as they could they checked the hands of as many British soldiers as possible for the brand, but none of the chosen subjects had any sign of one. They were getting uneasy if their target wasn't among the dead then that meant…_

"_Crane," shouted a fellow American soldier, pointing somewhere behind the two. _

_Spinning on the spot looking back toward the dividing wall dread and fear filled their hearts for the sight which taken their eyes was enough to fill anyone with fright. Riding from the enemy lines on a powerful white cavalry horse was a huge soldier, a black metal mask covering his face leaving only the eyes visible, holding a broad battle axe…and he was heading straight for them. Waves of bravado coming off his form the Horseman jumped over the wall meeting no resistance in his path as he came as those nearby scattered out of the way. It was time to put a stop to that._

_As the Horseman was coming ever closer Crane and Irina knew his intent was to kill. They knew they couldn't allow the Hessian to get close if they did they knew they'd be done for. Ichabod was the one to take action first to do something about it. Among the two of them Ichabod still had a loaded pistol at the ready. The Horseman was now only feet away._

"_Ichabod, do it now," shouted Irina, not knowing why Crane was holding back._

_Irina's words snapped him out of the daze he'd gotten in on seeing the Horseman freezing him. The bullet fortunately hit the Horseman on the right shoulder with the impact knocking the Horsemen off of his charger. The Horseman rolled on the ground ending up spread eagled on his back. Relieved expressions appeared on their faces because for a second it looked like the Hessian was dead…but that didn't last long._

_No sooner had the Horseman fallen that her proved Ichabod and Irina wrong. Suddenly the Horseman rose into a sitting position apparently quite unharmed with no sign of being wounded. Ichabod and Irina looked on in horror and disbelief as the Horseman rose up to his feet battle axe in hand continuing his approach. Neither really knew what to do having not come up against anything like this before. Thinking fast Ichabod grabbed a nearby musket aiming it at the Horseman and was about to take another shot, but the Horseman wasn't about to get hit with another one. Swinging the battle axe forward the Horseman pinned the barrel of the musket to the ground leaving Ichabod unable to complete his attack. Coming in from the side Irina brought down her saber to kill the Horseman while he was distracted by Ichabod. Unfortunately, the Horseman was far more aware of his surroundings than she first thought._

_Halfway the Horseman's hand snapped to grab the blade of her saber while having the axe remain firmly in place on Ichabod's musket. The strength behind his hands was frightening no matter how hard Irina tried to pull her sword from the Horseman's grip it wouldn't budge not one inch. The blade dug into his skin yet no blood seeped from the wound._

_Suddenly Ichabod spotted something at the corner of his eye gasping in shock when he saw what it was the same as Irina. There on the back of the Horseman's hand was the mark they were searching for in the shape of a bow on the right appendage. Recognition surged through them both at what this very discovery meant this Hessian was the man they'd been searching so thoroughly for. _

_Eyes wide Ichabod looked up from the brand meeting the menacing hostile gaze of the Horseman's. To Ichabod it was like looking into a pit of everlasting darkness empty of all light._

_With an amount of physical strength almost no normal human could possess the Horseman flung Irina a great distance causing her to end up dropping her saber after she lost her grip. Hitting against the solid bark of a tree Irina screamed as she snapped her hand to her shoulder a large wave of pain moving from that very spot. A second later Irina ducked bringing up her arms to protectively cover her head as a cannon fired near her position spraying dirt over her body._

_With Irina out of the Horseman's way he now focused completely on destroying Ichabod. Distracted by Irina Crane gave the Horseman an opening he needed to strike. Twirling the battle axe with agile flexible fingers the Horseman raised it over his head taking it in a powerful double handed grip. Ichabod was no way in a position to dodge in time. He'd be dead in a matter of seconds once the blade of the axe pierced his chest. His heart was pounding with unconditional fear as he realized the Horseman was going to take his life right then and there. Ichabod wasn't the only one who came to the exact same conclusion._

_Irina recovered fast from the near miss from the enemies' cannons locating her partner instantly afterwards. Horrified she watched as the Horseman made way to murder her dear friend. _

"_Oh no," she breathed, "Ichabod!" Stumbling to her feet Irina ran as fast as her legs could carry her in his direction almost forgetting there was a war going on around her as her mind was only focused on saving her friend. She didn't know what she was going to do she just knew she had to reach him in time._

_Unknowingly so focused were they on each other neither the Horseman or Ichabod spotted the frantic Irina rapidly approaching until the deed was already done. As the Horseman brought down his battle axe Ichabod felt himself being shoved backwards out of the way of harm._

"_No," screamed Irina, shoving Ichabod behind her, arms spread wide to protect him. No sooner had she done so that a stabbing pain suddenly filled her chest. She hadn't yet realized what had happened. Slowly looking down her eyes was met with an axe in her chest blood staining around the blade, on the shirts fabric, and coat._

_Shock and disbelief reigned across her face as she brought her head back up meeting the cold gaze of the Horseman as he tugged the head of the battle axe from her chest. As soon as he did the full effects of the Horseman's attack hit her in full force pain drenching absolutely her entire body. Coughing blood sprayed from her mouth with more dripping from the corners of the lips. Her eyes lost their life as the same occurred with the rest. Legs loss of strength Irina collapsed dead already onto the blood drenched earth._

"_No, Irina," screamed Ichabod, eyes wide with horror. Immediately he began to kneel arms outstretched forward to pick her up, but he never made it._

_Not even halfway there Ichabod saw the Horseman coming after him again from above. As the battle axe came Ichabod leapt backwards, but, unfortunately it was neither quick nor far enough. This time around the Horseman succeeded in landing a true fatal blow. The blade of the axe sliced through the fabric of his overcoat piercing deep into the chest drawing blood. The pain was great, but the shock of the blow pushed it back along with the rush of adrenaline. He had only seconds remaining before losing his conscious state of mind and soon after his life. There was nothing within his power to stop either of those things as he knew all too well the attack of the Horseman had decided his fate, but there was one thing he could do. If he and Irina were destined to die here he was going to make sure the Horseman was dragged along with them. Ichabod dropped to his knees for his legs had lost all feeling and strength. The rest of his body would follow in moments, but not before he had the chance to do one final act. The mission he and Irina had been sent out to do needed to be completed. _

_Taking advantage of Ichabod's vulnerability the Horseman moved in to finish the job only instead of killing Ichabod…_

_Irina's fallen saber had been inches away from Ichabod's fingers. He'd known it was there since he saw it drop when the Horseman had thrown her. When the Horseman got within range Ichabod finally fulfilled his orders. He killed the Horseman…by decapitation. The sword had done its job._

_His head severed the Horseman was dead instantly. Like Ichabod the rest of the Horseman's body collapsed on its knees the same position as Ichabod with nothing to hold him. The deed done Ichabod lost the remainder of his strength in that one final act of defiance. His vision blurred out leaving him. Quick to locate Irina's corpse with his eyes he reached out a hand towards her._

"_Irina," coughed Ichabod, devastated, "I'm so sorry." His body couldn't take it any longer. Completely numb his vision going dark he fell forward not even feeling his severely damaged body hit the earth. Before his consciousness left him his thoughts were of his wife and how he'd broken his promise to return to her that very night. "Katrina…" He then knew no more as death took its hold._

**Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Fates Intertwined Chapter 1

"_We don't have much time."_

"_Ichabod. Irina. No, no, no stay with me please!"_

In a dark damp place underground in a hidden tomb protected by powerful magic was a grave written with symbols covering the surface. Surrounding the graves were jars filled with dead insects and herbs crushed, grinded, or natural along with an assortment of small deceased animals. All was quiet inside, but no longer.

Bursting through the top of the grave was an arm and hand completely flesh and blood instead of that like a corpse. Digging himself out from the earth gasping for breath Ichabod took in great gulps of air filling his constricted longs deprived of it for so long.

At Ichabod's awakening jars shattered around the grave releasing animals frozen in a length of suspended animation. One released a small snake while another was filled with some frogs.

Struggling Ichabod dragged himself up from the buried coffin pulling him free. Crawling across the cold stone floor on clumsy limbs completely disoriented of his surroundings. Reaching a point in the wall standing at an odd angle Ichabod leaned tiredly against it exhausted from even this small distance as tiny as it was. His body needed to adjust after being buried in the dirt for so long.

Taking in slow deep breaths his body slow began to accumulate adjusting to become more aware causing him to get a better look at himself. Covered in dirt not an inch of him was clean. His shoulder length hair which would usually be tied securely in the center was undone. Despite all of the dirt he found himself to be wearing a deep blue gray waistcoat long enough in length to reach the bottom of his thighs while ending barely above the knees. The trousers on his person were a dark gray with black boots reaching as high as the knee cuffed at the tops similar to the sleeves of his waistcoat at the wrist.

Putting a hand to his chest Ichabod realized he wasn't wearing a shirt under his waistcoat, but instead found something else where it was supposed to be. Tracing his fingers across the chest he found on location a scar that hadn't been there before. Recognition hit him as he came to the conclusion this was the exact spot where the Horseman had pierced him. His mind was so muddled he couldn't recall much, but what he did remember was he died from fatal wounds sustained in the last battle. Since he died that day then what was…?

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by an unexpected arrival of someone he never came close to thinking of seeing again in his lifetime…alive that is.

In a similar grave situated close by his a pair of arms shot out beneath the ground pushing the rocks and dirt covering it aside to make way. At first Ichabod was on his guard not knowing whom it was he thought it could be an enemy. Those suspicions instantly dissipated when the persons head was pushing out. The white long hair covering the woman's head was familiar enough, but in truth it was the hair comb positioned in her hair that gave her identity away. He'd know the sight of those jewels anywhere.

Situated neatly within the white blond hair was a beautiful hair comb in the shape of a lovely laelia orchid in full bloom. The petals were a color in between a dark and light pink. Meaning it was a light pink surrounding the center going further out the colors of the pure crystal petals were a dark pink. The crystals were pretty enough, but they were nothing in comparison to what was in the center of the entire ornament. An enormous rare bright pink pearl was the main jewel of the accessory enhancing the beauty of the exquisite piece tenfold. Unlike its owner the hair comb wasn't covered in filth at all. The sight of it was only a single piece of confirmation the ultimate one is what occurred next.

Irina snapped her head up hitting air for the first time in two centuries. The moment her face was visible to the eye as she was gulping in air Ichabod sprang into action.

"Irina," breathed Ichabod, mustering himself to crawl as fast as he could to his friend. Unlike him who'd had enough strength to pull out of the grave Irina was struggling to do the exact same.

So disoriented was Irina she didn't realize someone else was present in the tomb with her until the other was right on top. She caught a large shadow covering her form. Not knowing whom it belonged to thinking it was an adversary Irina didn't react so well. Grabbing a shard of glass from one of the shattered jars on her own revival Irina went to stab the person at any part on his body she could reach. Unfortunately for Irina her reflexes remained slow having just woken up, but the ones of the strangers were returning a lot faster.

Before the glass could even pierce the strangers skin a hand instantly took her wrist in a tight grip halting the advance. The same fate happened to her other hand when she mad an attempt to retaliate. Snarling she began to thrash around weakly trying to tug away with no progress. Moments later she heard a voice familiar, welcome, and yet unexpected causing her to freeze.

"Irina," begged Ichabod, "Irina, please, enough! It's me, Ichabod Crane!"

Irina immediately knew the owner the moment the sound touched her ears. Head snapping up Irina gazed into the face of the person holding her arms captive. Squinting her eyes to clear her vision faster it revealing her friend Ichabod. Similar to her his form was in all sorts of disarray, but right now she was pleased just to see his face before her eyes the glass shard slipping from her fingers.

"Ichabod," exclaimed Irina, launching herself at him wrapping her arms tight around him in a giant hug one in which he eagerly returned tenderly, "you're alive, but how? You're…we're supposed to be…"

"Dead," finished Ichabod, gently stroking the fish braid her hair had been wrapped into. "I agree this occurrence doesn't make any sense at all."

"Where are we anyway," asked Irina, confused, turning her head this way and that, "I assume we're not in neither heaven nor hell."

"I'm not sure, but I can guarantee we're not in the afterlife," said Ichabod, weary. "We must find a way out of this dark hideous place and seek answers to our unusual circumstantial predicament."

With his sharp eyes Ichabod began to search for a suitable way out while at the same time assisting Irina the rest of the way out of the grave in their weakened state. The lack of energy continued to keep them delirious. Once he succeeded Ichabod moved for the nearest wall for support hoping to find an exit. The toe of his boot catching against a crack in the uneven stone floor causing him to trip. To prevent himself from creating any further injury he stretched his arms catching his hands on a crack. As he lifted his head he found what they were searching diligently for.

Unnoticed until now Ichabod found a set of stars in the corner leading somewhere up above.

"Irina," breathed Ichabod, "Irina I think I've found a way out of this tomb."

Irina already tried to rise, but her legs remained a whole lot weaker than his. "Where," she asked, weak, legs giving in a second time.

Gesturing to his left, Ichabod said "There's a set of stairs in the corner. If my assumption is correct they should lead us somewhere close if not at the surface."

"And if they don't," Irina said, doubt lingering in her voice as she took his outstretched hand. With his help she stood Ichabod wrapped a strong arm around her waist keeping her steady.

As they slowly began to make their way towards the stairs keeping one hand pressed against the wall at all times as they did so in order to prevent themselves from falling. When they were only a couple of feet away Ichabod positioned his free hand on a rock separate from the wall. Instantly the top retracted crumbling into dust at his touch. Before either of them could think of a reason why or how this happened the answer was already well provided moments after.

Overhead the very top of the stairway rocks tumbled away letting in rays of sunlight escaping the surface unraveling a hidden doorway concealed by whoever put them down there in the first place. The two climbed the narrow stairs covering their eyes as they approached the light nearly becoming blind by it.

Inside the cavern the air was thin only allowing enough to barely fill the lungs nothing more. All of the oxygen from the outside slamming into their faces at once was an enormous hit. The opening was sized where only one to get through at a given time. Knowing this Ichabod decided to let Irina be the one to exit the dreary tomb first.

Ever the gentleman Ichabod knelt on one knee cupping his hands together palms facing up signaling with his head for her to make the jump. He was more than tall enough to pull usually without assistance, but she especially wasn't. She was launched through the whole space.

The rush of sudden air caused Irina to gasp pausing in her climb. It was a great relief and reward being far much refreshing. Pulling her the rest of the way she moved to the side to provide extra room. The moment Ichabod saw Irina was clear he followed with only little assistance next to none at all. He had the same reaction to the increased sunlight along with the clean clear fresh air, but recovered his composure extremely faster.

The hole was surrounded completely by a tangle of twigs and branches causing it to be difficult to maneuver around. From what they could see they were directly beside a river containing a waterfall not a foot away. As soon as the water was sighted thirst prevailed inside their throats. Not even the knowledge they'd been underneath a river the entire time was going to delay them from acquiring it.

In his haste and eagerness to reach the liquid substance Ichabod caught himself over the branches inhibiting his path he chose to ignore. Collapsing on his side Ichabod landed in the water making a loud splash in the process. The water was only a few inches deep so there wasn't a chance of either of them being washed away by a current in their weakened state. Irina's descent was far more graceful tan his was. After she assisted him to regain his balance there were no problems staying upright this time around.

Ichabod was the first to touch the waterfall. Cupping his hands together in order to gather as much water as he possibly could he swallowed it all in a single gulp. He repeated the process over and over not stopping until his entire thirst was satisfied.

Irina followed her companions lead, but not as enthusiastic as he was about it. While he continued to drink she decided to clean herself off a bit. Her clothes were filthy and she didn't want to be seen looking like a common street urchin. With all the dirt covering them you could barely catch a glimpse of their true beauty. As she slowly washed away as much as possible it became apparent whoever dressed her knew a dress wouldn't have suited her person in the least one bit. She was wearing a violet corseted blouse with laces tied at the bodice providing the resemblance of an actual corset. Covering the length of her legs was a pair of dark brown breeches with black boots similar to Ichabod's reaching as high as the knee. Most of the mess was easily washed away while there were some specs those which weren't so easily to decimate. It would take a more thorough washing in order for them to actually permanently go away one to be saves for a later time in the day after the correct bearings were gained.

Ichabod had long since finished drinking his fill and was now standing waiting patiently off to the side. Unlike Irina he didn't think it necessary to wash off immediately. Taking her hand in a tight yet comforting grip he began to lead them though the surrounding woodland searching for the slightest sign of civilization nearby. By the position of the sun it was nearly dark so if they were to find proper accommodations for safety there wasn't a lot of time to spare.

Suddenly they came across something that was far more unfamiliar than the tomb they'd left behind. Coming out of the trees they stepped into an area clear of all brush instead replaced by a strange path going from side to side as far as the eyes could see. After sharing an expression of confusion over the sight Ichabod knelt placing a hand on one of the two thick yellow lines painted across the center of it.

"Was this here before," asked Irina.

Slowly shaking his head, Ichabod said "No…it certainly was not." Rising Ichabod looked in each direction, but the surrounding fog was so dense it obscured their view. Their eyes may not have been able to see clearly, but their ears were working fine. Ichabod caught the noise before she did. "What is that?" Ichabod tilted his head listening closely.

It was a rumbling noise increasing in sound each second on approach. Its disposition was the growl of a great angry beast. Then out of the fog behind them rushed out an enormous metal beast.

"Look out," shouted Ichabod, pulling Irina out of the monsters path as she was directly in its line of sight.

Irina fearfully clung to Ichabod, but neither could merely stand in the same spot for more than two seconds. For another much smaller metal beast charged at them from the same angle only on the opposite end of the road. Irina got away clean, but Ichabod managed to get clipped by the monstrosity on the shoulder releasing a strained cry through lips as he clutched at the wound. The beast screeched off the road onto the grass coming to a stop when the side impacted against the trees. The metal beast had went to alter its course as soon as it spotted them, but wasn't quick enough resulting in a loss of control. Fortunately, the injury inflicted upon Ichabod was not, but a minor flesh wound. It would only bring about a single bruise or two.

Ichabod and Irina stared at it in pure astonishment and disbelief not having seen anything the likes of it before. Their astonishment and confusion only grew larger in proportion when a live man stepped out of the beast returning their stares with one of his own in a combination of disbelief and fear.

The implications unknown to them were beginning to make an impression hit their minds at the realization it wasn't a beast, but some sort of horseless carriage. The likes of it they'd never heard of or seen in either of their lives.

They could not stay there.

Irina was the one to break free of the trance staring at the horseless carriage knowing to linger any longer would mean trouble without a singular doubt in their thoughts. Taking hold of the arm that wasn't attached to his injured shoulder she urgently began to drag him away in the exact direction the horseless carriage had originally made its appearance. In their current disposition in such a situation it was strange to flee in the direction the carriage had come from, but there didn't seem to be any other logical option to take in its place. The carriage had to have come from somewhere and with any luck the road would eventually lead to one of the neighboring villages or towns.

"Ichabod, come away," urged Irina. "Ichabod, we must move on. We cannot linger here." But Ichabod refused to budge remaining locked in place no longer staring at the carriage, but at something else entirely.

Looking in the direction she noticed what had captured Ichabod's so extremely focused attention. On top of a large sign with the front facing away from them a hawk had perched there. Irina didn't know why, but Ichabod wasn't able to detach his eyes off of it.

The cuff she delivered to the rear of his head was more than enough to snap Ichabod of it. "Ichabod, now," she ordered firm, not putting up with any of his nonsense.

Shaking his head to clear his mind Ichabod ran trailing after her. He said "What the devil was that monstrosity?"

"I was hoping you had the answer to that," said Irina, shrugging.

"Believe it or not I do not carry the answers to everything," said Ichabod, indignantly, "although all evidence does point to the contrary." The same roaring noise the metal monster emitted could be heard from further ahead and in the distance there was a third moving in their direction. "It's not safe to be out in the open on this road we'll have to follow it by the sidelines."

"But what about a marker," argued Irina. "If this is a road then there should be stone markers that can tell us how far we are from the next town."

"If we find one we'll use it, but for now we take a different course of action," said Ichabod.

Ichabod and Irina moved with haste into the trees on the right so as not to be spotted by another person again so quickly like before. Crouched hidden behind some bushes they waited before this metal creature passed them by before continuing on again. In an improved state of mind they were cautious carefully precise in proceeding in the shadows, but as the minutes quickly turned hours the loss of sunlight came upon the earth, but with the sun setting. As they got closer to what they hoped was a neighboring town certain markings triggered memories in Ichabod's mind with such a strong instant photographic memory was able to come to the presumed conclusion of where they were. The metal horseless carriages were eliminated from his mind as excitement and great anticipation took over instead.

Grinning, Ichabod said "I recognize these woods. Irina…we're in Sleepy Hollow!"

"Are you sure about that," she asked, cautious and excited because if this was Sleepy Hollow then her family's estate was nearby, "I don't recognize anything. All of these trees look so alike to me."

Chuckling, Ichabod said "Your memory may be excellent, but not nearly as perfectly constructed as my own. None of this may seem familiar to you at first, but to me it's exactly as I last witnessed it in my own memories. If my suspicions are correct we are almost at the town. It should be right over…," he looked around speeding this way and that through the trees a couple of feet ahead until he located the proper land mark he was searching along with waiting for, "this hill!"

Indeed there was a hill overshadowing their path where Ichabod predicted it would be. After sharing an exhilarated glance between them both bolted forward to be the first to reach the top. With his much longer legs Ichabod was easily in the lead with her following at his heels.

"I know it's somewhat unconventional, but as soon as we arrive I'm going straight to my family's estate and immediately taking a nice long refreshing bath no matter how many buckets of steaming hot water are necessary to create it," said Irina, agitated.

"I don't know how you can think about bathing at a time like this," exclaimed Ichabod, baffled. "I'm just as filthy as you are at the moment and even I come to the conclusion of our first act of duty is to get in contact with General Washington. The army had probably marched by now we must alert them we're alive. There's work that needs to be…" Coming up the rise of the hill Ichabod gazed at a site that caused him to freeze mid-step his eyes huge almost popping out of his head in shocked bewilderment.

Irina reacted the same way. Gaping, she said "What the hell?!"

Below was not the same small town of Sleepy Hollow they'd recalled days beforehand. From where a small primitive developing town used to stand now resided what was a city transformed barely beyond any sort of recognition. From where wilderness once grew were replaced with buildings made of metal, wood, and stone with so many intersecting roads leading in different directions. On whatever surfaces that weren't covered houses took their place. The population of Sleepy Hollow had gone through a huge rise in a matter of a few days. And that's when it hit them specifically Irina.

"This cannot be possible," breathed Ichabod, eyes roaming as far as he could clearly see over the landscape in the darkening light. "This place is not Sleepy Hollow. We convened here with the army, but only a little over a week ago."

"It has to be," said Irina, voice strained as she was making a huge effort to keep herself from a serious fainting spell. "You just were so confident this was where Sleepy Hollow should be and you've often never been wrong. All of the landmarks seen for confirmation matched up!"

"Logic should say it is here, but it is not," said Ichabod, looking and feeling more confused than ever. "None of this makes any sense." Then the revelation formed this location was Sleepy Hollow, but an altered one.

Irina was thinking the same revelation that maybe just maybe they were in the tomb longer than a few days. Perhaps far more time had passed them by…years.

"Ichabod," she said, hesitantly, reluctant to say the very words both were dreading to even utter, "how long exactly were we gone for?"

Slowly shaking his head struggling to keep whatever composure he had left, Ichabod responded "That Irina…is the one thing I can't provide a suitable explanation…for it completely eludes me. It is not where…but when?"

They were truly lost in very deep trouble.

**Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

Fates Intertwined Chapter 2

Walking into what had once been an all too familiar town, but only what now remained in memories made these two extremely anxious jumping at practically anything to make a sound. Horseless carriages were everywhere either along the sides of the roads or roaming down them along was people walking around dressed in strange clothing. Night had fallen across the land long before leaving Ichabod and Irina wandering lost in the depths of the evening night. All of this new unfamiliar sights and sounds were causing major disorientation as alien to them as they were to this brand new time.

Neither was allowing the other out of the reach of their sight. At the slightest noise and indication of danger they startled not knowing what it was. They were searching everywhere, but failed to find even the smallest signs of the Colonial army anywhere with their allies. Nothing was the same each time they looked for a familiar working residence they discovered it belonged to someone else under an alternate name.

They were heading for where they recalled the church would be for in their confusion it was their only realm of sanctuary while absorbing all of this in. Irina was the one to first spot the structure of refuge over one of the shorter buildings.

Grabbing Ichabod's shoulder, Irina said "Ichabod, there it is."

Releasing a breath of relief at the very sight, Ichabod sighed "And what a welcome sight it is to behold. Come let us make haste there is no time to lose!" They began to rush in that very direction, but in their haste to get to the destined safety of the church they became quite careless.

Neither saw the horseless carriage charging at them as they ran across the street until it was directly upon them. The carriage screeched to a halt in order to avoid collision with them. The very noise is what caused Irina to lose her last bit of composure.

Jumping a few inches into the air she yelped moving behind Ichabod for secured protection. Ichabod felt the same, but instead of moving to protect himself he protected her by keeping behind his arm as she clutched the fabric of the sleeve with tight shaking fingers. Lights from the top and front of the horseless carriage almost nearly blinded them, but didn't draw their attention away from the person who came out from the right side of the entire carriage.

From his reaction to seeing the two he certainly wasn't there to greet the new arrivals. Taking the smallest gun they'd ever seen from his belt he pointed it directly at the two in a threatening manner while taking shelter behind the metal door. The young male was of Asian lineage by his black hair and narrow black eyes seeming to be in his middle to late twenties. The clothes he was wearing were unfamiliar in a strange style as were the insignias stitched into the fabric although they could clearly make out it was a uniform of some kind of significance. Despite his appearance it was obvious he was some kind of soldier who was not about to tolerate any sort of nonsense from them.

Aggressively, Officer Andy Brooks ordered "turn around! Put your hands on your head." At their hesitation Officer Brooks repeated the command shouting it this time. "I said turn around! Put your hands on your head!"

Flinching at the force behind the command Irina didn't hesitate wasting no time in complying. Releasing Ichabod's sleeve she turned on the spot immediately placing the palms of her hands on the rear of her head. Ichabod was far more reluctant to submit, but just like Irina he complied with the demand.

Officer Brook only made a move when he saw the two suspicious characters weren't about to try anything to escape against him. Placing his gun into its position in a more threatening way he advanced, shouting "On your knees!"

Reluctantly Irina and Ichabod dropped onto their knee which is exactly what Officer Brooks was waiting for. Returning his gun to the hoister on his belt Officer Brooks took two pairs of handcuffs. Their backs facing him neither could see what was happening, but they soon found out when their hands ended up tightly bound restrained behind their backs. Instantly Ichabod attempted to get out of them, but found the cuffs to be far too thick.

The moment Officer Brooks was done he pulled Ichabod onto his feet first dragging him to his police cruiser. Alarmed Irina tried to rise to follow after her friend, but Officer Brooks intervened quickly putting an end to that notion.

"Stay where you are! Hands where I can see them," shouted Officer Brooks, one hand on Ichabod's shoulder with the other aimed directly at her.

Squeaking Irina returned to her bent kneeling position in tentative submission. Ichabod could clearly see her begin to tremble causing him further frustration.

"Do not shout at her," said Ichabod, "she is not resisting."

"Be quiet," hissed Officer Brooks, shoving Ichabod into the cruiser careful not to have him bang his head as he entered.

Irina received the same treatment although Officer Brooks was gentler with her than he was with the other. Moments later Agent Brooks began to drive to the police station. Ichabod and Irina were far more startled being inside the car as it was moving not knowing how it was going without horses at the front.

"What's happening," breathed Irina, eyes as she watched the buildings rapidly passing by the windows.

Ichabod whispered "I'm not sure…just keep calm and you head down. Until we-."

"Hey no talking back there," snapped Officer Brooks, "keep quiet!"

Ichabod snapped his mouth shut not too pleased about it judging by his posture while she cowered curling further into her although trying extremely hard not to show anymore fear. Ichabod felt terrible as he looked at her knowing he wasn't going to be able to comfort her with the eyes of the Officer on them.

Seeing the subjects of interest were subdued in the back seat of the cruiser Officer Brook felt it safe to take the opportunity to contact base. Speaking into his radio, Officer Brooks said "Officer Brooks to base."

"Go ahead, Brooks," responded Captain Frank Irving.

"I've just apprehended some suspicious characters close to the church," responded Officer Brooks. "I'm bringing them in for questioning now."

Captain Irving questioned "Do they have any weapons on them?"

"None that I could see," said Officer Brooks, shaking his head.

"Take them into processing as soon as you reach the department," ordered Captain Irving. "I'll have a team standing by."

"Be advised one of the suspects is male while the other is a young female," warned Officer Brooks.

Captain Irving responded "I'll tell them what you've told me. Bring them here quickly." With that the Captain cut off the communication line on his end.

Eyes narrowed he looked into his rearview mirror at Ichabod and Irina. By looking the sight of them he could tell they weren't originally from around these parts, but there were some things easy to make out. The clothes were extremely old fashioned definitely from the 18th century before, during, and after the American Revolution. There were two options of why this was so. Either they were so completely insane wearing all of those clothes late after Halloween ir these two were the one he'd cautioned against. If they were then things were about to drastically change forever in Sleepy Hollow.

**Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Fates Intertwined Chapter 3

Upon reaching the police department Ichabod and Irina were immediately put into processing. They were searched for any signs of weapons despite the vouching by Officer Brooks that he found no sign of any on them. Both of them barely tolerated…Irina nearly snapped. Out of the two she most definitely wasn't used to being manhandled at all in such a manner. In their time a man would be hanged or shot on the spot for treating a woman in such a way. While they were being searched Irina noticed Ichabod was wearing a shirt under his waistcoat after all it had only been more difficult to locate since the buttons were undone.

The crystal pink pearl hair comb caught a lot of interest by the Officers and forensic technicians as soon as she came in the moment the search first began on her person. While her attention was focused on a female forensic tech patting down her legs she was oblivious to the Officer reaching for her hair comb until it was too late to interfere. When she felt the hair comb leave her head she snapped around only to see her precious possession in the hands of a total stranger.

"No," she shouted, pulling away from the hands on her body, reaching for it, "give it back! It doesn't belong to you!"

Apparently they didn't take too well to that range of sudden movement. By how they reacted next they thought it to be too aggressive thinking she meant to do harm to the Officers. Irina didn't even get close before another Officer jumped her from behind wrapping her up tight locking her arms at the sides.

"Let me go," screamed Irina, attempting to kick her way out. Having her wrists still cuffed together at the back wasn't an inch of help wither. The Officer began to drag her away down the hall.

"Irina," shouted Ichabod, moving to assist her, but restrained by even more men than her. He struggled to break out of their hold putting a huge fight. He was so occupied he didn't realize they were leading him exactly where he was determined to go.

The room they were taken to be one made whole of stone walls. A smaller cell caged by iron bars was at its opposite end with three long wooden benches. Ichabod and Irina were unceremoniously dumped inside ordered to take seats within the cell. Exasperated by the barbaric treatment they'd just been victimized to they sat side by side. Patiently waiting in a calm silence clueless to what was in store next. All but one of the Officers left the room leaving the other to keep an eye on them. Irina had gotten the trembling further under control although the shaking this time had absolutely nothing to do with fear on the contrary it was barely concealed anger.

"Irina be calm," cautioned Ichabod, "take deep breaths. You must not lose your composure."

Chuckling with absolutely no humor, teeth gritted, Irina snapped "It's too late for that, Ichabod! Even in the army I was never once treated in such a horrible manner nor in my entire life! Not only that, but they've stolen my pink pearl crystal hair comb! You know how dear it is to me!"

"We'll get it back, Irina," soothed Ichabod. "I promise you that."

"And what if you can't," demanded Irina, eyes glistening with unshed tears threatening to spill over. "Promises mean nothing right now. I can't lose it. It's the only thing I have left of him!"

A pain filled Ichabod's heart knowing who she was speaking of. Eyes softened Ichabod leaned slightly into her providing comfort in his warmth. "I miss him too," he said, "but you must always remember-."

"Hey," shouted the Officer standing at attention next to the door, "no touching each other."

They reluctantly separated, but the comfort provided was enough to keep Irina calm. She sent Ichabod a look full of gratitude and understanding returned with further warmth by Ichabod. Not long after they received visitors to the shared cell only to learn unexpected news neither ever hoped to wish to hear.

Entering the room first was the Asian Officer who'd apprehended them in the first place. Earlier they'd heard him called by Officer Brooks so they'd assumed it to be his rank in whatever army this was in the first place.

A woman had entered behind Officer Brooks, but it wasn't the gender that caught them off guard although the surprise was extremely well hidden by calm faces…it was the color of her skin. During the Colonial War against the British the only African Americans to be accepted into the army were free, which were few, with the majority of them being temporarily hired out to the army by their Masters until the end had been reached in the whole conflict. Not only this, but young women were enlisted as soldiers within the army either. The only people who made it into the army were ones who disguised themselves posing as men to be accepted into the ranks of the armed forces. Their identities were wither discovered by after getting killed in battle, revealed by physicians during an operation or medical examination, or by pure accident. The other times they could participate in the war without actually getting involved in combat were working as nurses in the infirmary along with being spies in the network, but by nurses in the enemy camp, servants or as washerwomen. Irina was among one of the few lucky ones with all three of these stations to be handpicked by General Washington himself just as Ichabod was with the one difference being she didn't have to parade as a man for a considerate amount of time she was accepted as she was. Basically with all of this knowledge know to all it was impossible for a dark skinned woman to make it into the army and yet here was one standing before them.

They returned her stare with emotionless faces, but hers wasn't so blank. The woman's eyes were slightly red around the edges revealing she'd been crying fairly recently. She seemed to be studying up to the last detail before speaking to her cohort.

Rubbing the side of her neck, eyes lowered, Lt. Grace Abigail "Abbie" Mills, muttered "It isn't him and neither is she."

"Are you sure," questioned Officer Brooks.

Silently Abbie nodded neither of these individuals were the murderers she'd seen kill her friend this night. "I know this isn't easy, Abbie," persisted Officer Brooks, "but please take a closer look."

Ichabod rolled his eyes at the Asians useless persistent badgering at his fellow soldier. Obviously he wanted to make a fast identification whether the chosen suspects were innocent or guilty.

"Andy, I'm sure," said Abbie, firm, "he isn't the one and I didn't see her anywhere in the vicinity when it happened. There definitely weren't any signs of evidence left behind. The man I saw was wearing some kind of old military uniform like a," he voice trailed off as she dug into her memories for the right description, "…a red coat. He had something…on his hand. I don't know like a branding."

During the entire conversation Ichabod and Irina kept their heads low providing the impression they didn't know or hear what was being said when in reality they were absorbing in every single syllable. When ti got to the part of the description of the assailant in the old military uniform of a Hessian soldier immediately caught their interest. Ichabod's head instantly perked as his body straightened, but it was the detail of the brand that caught the true meaning of fear in his heart. Irina came to the exact same conclusion although hoping with all her heart she was hearing wrong. At a break in the conversation Ichabod cautiously interrupted.

Tentatively, Ichabod asked "Did he carry a broad daze?"

"What," said Officer Brooks, sharply.

"The mark on his hand," continued Ichabod, the urgency in his voice barely disguised,"…was it a bow?"

This piece of information caught the lieutenant's interest. She turned her body completely towards the cell while approaching a few steps closer giving her away. "How do you know that," she said, voice shaking while barely still in control.

"Oh god," gasped Irina," not him! It's impossible."

"Oh no, no, no, it can't be," muttered Ichabod, disbelief layering his voice.

"Hey, who is he? When was the last time either of you saw him," demanded Lieutenant Mills, definitely more than sure they knew who the assailant was.

"When I cut off his head," answered Ichabod, eyes serious, malice radiated from his voice as he spoke.

"And when he killed me," added Irina, "stabbing me with his battle axe."

Apparently this wasn't what the Lieutenant expected to hear as an answer. The expression on her face was a mixture of shock, disbelief, and fearful. "Who are you," she whispered.

This question Lieutenant Mills received no answer to. The initial shock of the recognition their enemy lived in survival was so great they were made speechless only to radiate nothing, but pure fear and anxiety.

**Please review**


	5. Chapter 5

Fates Intertwined Chapter 4

"Are you an elected magistrate," demanded Ichabod, frustrated. "Is this in Admiralty Court? What are you doing?" His question was aimed at the man strapping some sort of machinery to his arm which in turn was part of a lie detector.

His job done the young man moved away until his back was against the wall. His main priority was to observe watching the two prisoners carefully in case they were to attempt anything to run away during the whole entire polygraph interrogation.

After the statements they'd given Irina and Ichabod were immediately taken into interrogation. Actually saying you'd actually cut off a person's head and was killed by the same exact person was grounds for instant questioning. The same as before the two friends refused to be separated insisting, mainly Ichabod, that they'd be taken to the same place. Fearing neither of the subjects would be willing to talk if the request, more like demand, wasn't met the officer's had no choice but to keep them in the same room within sight of each other. It was the precise reason as to the sight of her being cuffed to a neighboring chair to Ichabod's by her wrists so as not to make a break for an escape and attached to a separate yet the same type of polygraph machine. She was nervous of the entire affair, but cooperated the same as to not get into any further confrontational trouble.

Another older man was sitting in the room who they took to be the slight superior to the other. He was showing great patience although he was beginning to get annoyed. He was quickly getting over the act they were playing pretending to be from an alternate century not familiar with how any of the technology in front of them works.

Gesturing to the polygraph, he said "Tis is a polygraph machine, I ask you questions it knows if you're lying or telling the truth."

She's never once heard of such a device before in her lifetime. Eyes wide, awed as they went back and forth from him to the machine, Irina said "The machine knows?"

Rolling his eyes, the interrogator said "Of course it does."

"What the hell kind of place is this," demanded Ichabod, outraged. "By what right do you hold us against our will and what on earth is that?" He was looking up at a camera placed above their heads on the light recording everything.

On the other side of the glass Captain Irving and the Lieutenant Abbie Mills were listening in on all. The computer in there was giving them a view on the suspects as if they were standing directly in front of them.

"You're being held as murder suspects in the death of Sheriff August Corbin," said the interrogator, taking notes down from the screen of the polygraph.

"I had nothing to do with that man's death neither did my companion. Weren't you listening," said Ichabod, incredulous. "And if you're just questioning me on his death why are you putting he through this atrocity as well? In case you can't recall the description of the one who did was a man not a woman."

"First off your companion is being held as an accessory to the said murder," explained the interrogator, slowly as if it would be easier to understand by said party. "Just because she wasn't seen doesn't mean she wasn't somehow part of the crime."

Insulted Irina was affronted by the accusation especially with obviously no apparent legal evidence against her. As she opened her mouth in order to speak in her own defense the man questioning them beat her to the punch.

Showing a large amount of patience and self-control he continued, saying "Sir, I can't force either of you to take this test, but if you pass you have a better chance of working on getting out of here."

"Proceed," said Ichabod, instantly accepting the logic behind the statement.

"Thank you," said the interrogator. "We'll start with you. Now tell me your name and where you're from."

Ichabod began his tale, saying "My name is Ichabod Crane I'm 31 years of age. I was a Professor of history at Morton College at Oxford when I was enlisted in the Queens royal regiment and sent to the American Colonies to fight the Patriots. It didn't take long for me to have a change of heart and I defected."

"You're saying you're a…spy," questioned the interrogator, leaving the question hanging in the air.

"I'm saying the rule of tyranny betrayed the weight of my conscience and I couldn't allow myself to give my life for anything less. So yes I became a spy under the command of General Washington," explained Ichabod. "General…George Washington," said the interrogator, slowly, immediately, recognizing the name disbelief riding his tone of voice.

Ichabod and Irina took it differently. By the interrogators recognition of the Generals name as clarification the man knew him personally or at an acquaintance level.

"Do you know of him," asked Ichabod, eager.

At the question the interrogator raised his eyes to the ceiling at how ridiculous it sounded to his ears before looking at the on sided view glass at his colleagues standing behind it. Captain Irving smirked as he chuckled coming to the conclusion the guy definitely wasn't right in the head. Lieutenant Abbie Mills face was as blank as ever giving absolutely nothing away of what she was either thinking or feeling.

"And how about you," said the interrogator, waving a hand towards Irina. "What's your story?"

Before answering Irina looked at the corner of her eyes at Ichabod. Ichabod may have freely provided his own background, but she didn't know if it was all right to speak of her own. At Ichabod's nod she was given her permission to speak a signal that wasn't missed on anyone watching. It was an important crucial piece of her character that needed to be noted.

"My own origin carries a significant amount of similarities to Ichabod's, but with its own unique details and turning points," said Irina, the image of calm and composed. The frightened young woman sitting in front of them minutes ago was gone.

"My name is Irina Violet Brunt. I am 20 years of age and like my companion I was personally recruited by General George Washington himself although not quite in the same manner," explained Irina. "The war called forth many of the men to fight for the American Colonies some relatives of my own included. Seeing the suffering people went through at the hands of the British and the hardships the men went through to help us gain our independence from the British Crown I wanted to be part of it to end the conflict.

Eventually my actions took the attention of our leader. The General recruited me as part of his personal spy network beside Ichabod. It made things somewhat easier when it came to infiltration. No one expects a woman to be up to any sort of mischief most definitely not as a spy mistress."

"Why weren't you thrown out of the army," asked the interrogator, curious. "It's my understanding women weren't allowed to be part of the army back then as they are now?"

"Many women were, but the ones who showed potential like myself were granted special pardons and allowance to remain although such numbers were among the very few. Everyone else worked as nurses, servants, doing the laundry etc.," said Irina. "No matter what the jobs were we still worked hard to do our parts."

Chuckling the interrogator wrote a few things down, saying "Things in military life have certainly changed since the time of the American Revolution. The women soldiers in the military today wouldn't even come close to tolerating it if that was tried on them."

A slight raise of her brows betrayed her surprise. She asked "Women fight in the army now? How is that even possible? The law says it can't be so. Congress would never let a law allowing women in to pass."

"Things in the government have changed," said the interrogator, continuing to play along. "Women in the United States of America have a whole lot more rights entirely."

Irina was left speechless. Ichabod on the other hand had not lost the use of his voice unlike she had. "Incredible," he breathed awestruck by the very knowledge.

The Interrogator now really got to business inquiring about the subject those listening behind the shadowed glass were most interested to hear the answers to. "Tel me about this Horseman," he said. "You admit cutting off his head, yes or no?"

"No," corrected Ichabod, "…first I shot him then he rose back up. Beheading him seemed the next most logical step."

The Interrogator looked to the screen of the polygraph only to find no indication of Ichabod lying at this statement. From what the machine was showing the man was telling the whole truth. "Then what happened," he asked.

"I was taken to Triage," said Ichabod, solemn at the memory, "as was Irina. Katrina was there."

"Katrina, inquired the Interrogator, catching on the name held some importance.

"My wife," elaborated Ichabod.

"And my friend," finished Irina, smiling as she thought back on her time with Katrina before being slaughtered by the Horseman in battle. Ichabod's connection in a bond to Katrina was far stronger than hers, but she missed her all the same.

"Katrina is a civilian nurse for the 37th Regiment. I was dying and I must've lost consciousness. The next thing I knew I woke up in a cave finding Irina in the same cave in a grave besides my own," said Ichabod.

Irina said "I was so confused. Other than the Horseman killing me with his broad ax I couldn't recall anything that might've occurred afterwards," said Irina. "When Ichabod helped me out of the grave I thought he was an enemy and attacked him. It was only afterwards when I heard his voice did I discover he was friend not foe."

"So you have no memory of what happened between now and then," clarified the Interrogator, stating the obvious. "No rational explanation as to why either of you believe there's a…Headless Horseman running around Sleepy Hollow? How did you end up here?"

"I could tell you if I knew where the hell here is," said Ichabod, indignant, clearly irritated. "Now we have questions several thousand questions, but I'll spare you the indignity of strapping you to a damn chair. Now where are we?"

"The question isn't where," said the Interrogator, amused, taking a dollar out of his jacket, "but when. The good news is you won the war the bad news is…it was 250 years ago." Leaning forward he placed the currency face down flat in front of the pair so they could get a clear look at the image printed there.

Looking at the back of the currency with wide eyes they found the face of the person they respected, but least expected. General George Washington was staring at them right in the face. The face was familiar, but the money was in a form neither of them recognized. Slowly Ichabod reached out a hand to pick it up while Irina leaned closer in her seat to get a better look.

"Welcome to the 21st century," said the Interrogator, somber, "Mrs. Crane, Miss Brunt."

This time Irina wasn't the only one to be left speechless as the information truly sank in. Seeing all that had changed outside they made their own suspicions of where they were, but to hear it confirmed in such a manner…it was a whole different matter. Unfortunately this wasn't the thing to make its mark on them nor was it the biggest blow to their hearts. Ichabod flipped the money over to get a look at the front. The entire thing wasn't like any they'd seen before. In their time coins were the basic currency with printed bills, but nothing in this elaborate and sufficient state. Ichabod and Irina shared a look saying much with their eyes although no other words were spoken clearly stunned.

Seeing he wasn't going to get anything more out of them the Interrogator decided to interview then and there. Getting up he signaled to the technician officer in the room with him to disconnect the two from the polygraph. He then left to speak with the three waiting outside.

"Well," said Captain Irving, hands on hips waiting for the results of the diagnosis.

"Not one spike from either of them. They might be setting the table for an insanity defense," said the Interrogator.

"Take him to Saint Gregory's under a 72 hour psych evaluation," ordered Captain Irving, "and send her to the same place, but make sure they're separated. By what we saw during the interrogation she kept looking to him for direction. If they're separated she might be willing to give up more information with her partner not around to watch her every move."

Nodding the Interrogator stopped the Captain with a raised hand before he could walk off. "There is one more thing," he said.

"What is it," asked Captain Irving, tired.

Turning toward the door the Interrogator waved in the person he had standing just outside the whole time. They came in carrying a small case handed it to the Interrogator and at a nod from him left.

Opening the small case showing them what was inside, he said "This."

Inside the case was one of the most expensive and beautiful piece of jewelry Abbie had ever seen in her life. The lovely laelia orchid a beautiful shade of pink in full bloom. The petals were of completely diamond crystal. In the center was the rare bright pink pearl which was even more expensive than the real diamond crystal shaping the petals. The whole thing was very expensive and extremely out of the price range of anything she'd ever afford.

Pointing at it, Abbie said "That can't be real."

"Oh it's real all right," emphasized the Interrogator. "And that's not all. The pearl on this hair comb is one of the rarest in the world. The diamonds cut to make the petals of the flower and their relative size make them unique to the eye and the price of them extremely high. Combined together the cost alone is over 11 million dollars enough for everyone in this unit to retire three times over."

Abbie's jaw almost dropped to the floor and the yes in the heads of the men nearly popped out of their heads. "You've got to be kidding me," said Officer Brooks. "That much for a simple hair comb."

"An extravagantly expensive hair comb," said Captain Irving, "but what does it have to do with the case at hand?"

"It's simple," muttered Abbie. "Miss Brunt's possession of the hair comb changes the game entirely. With the prints on both of them unknown along with their own history we don't know where they've actually come from. There are few people who can afford something like this these days."

"She could've stolen it," said Officer Brooks. "We should check other departments. See if anything like this has come up missing anywhere."

"And if nothing does come up we could be making a big mistake by holding her least of all getting her in a psych ward," said Abbie, cautious. "This hair comb could be a family heirloom of hers passed down. If she's from an influential family then we could be facing some serious repercussions from the press and when I say press I don't mean good."

"Then we're going to have to be cautious on how we handle this," said Captain Irving, running a tired hand along his head. "Do everything by the book and we won't have any problems. We'll see how this all goes."

"I still think they're good for it," insisted Officer Brooks.

Abbie gave him a look that shut the guy right up. He may be a desperate cop, but he knew when to back out especially when it came to an annoyed Abigail Mills.

Abbie asked "With them being sent down to the psych ward what's going to happen to it?"

"Generally we'd return items to the owner once questioning has been concluded with," said Captain Irving, "but because of the nature of the situation we're going to be holding it for the time being."

"Hold it that's not a good idea," said Officer Brooks.

"Why not," asked Captain Irving, hands on hips.

"When I brought them in the girl Irina got extremely agitated when the hair comb was taken from here," explained Officer Brooks. "If we refuse to give it back to her she may very well become aggressive and close off her mind. Instead of working with us she may very well turn against us. Besides they didn't exactly locate any forensic evidence on it so we might as well hand it over to make them more cooperative."

Rubbing his eyes, Captain Irving sighed "I may not like it, but I do see your point. We'll return the hair comb during the transport."

"All right," agreed the Interrogator.

Gesturing to the two other uniformed Officers standing by, Captain Irving ordered "Take them now." He then walked out carrying the file to the entire case.

The Interrogator said "Transporting to St. Gregory's, two vehicles."

Abbie wasn't paying attention to any of that she followed Captain Irving not noticing the eyes of Officer Brooks on her the whole time. Head lowered while looking through the thick file he heard the Lieutenant approaching him from behind.

Abbie called "Sir? Captain, I'm Lieutenant Abbie Mills. I was Sheriff Corbin's partner."

"Yes, of course. I'm very sorry for your loss," said Captain Irving, sincere, before moving off again.

"Thank you, Sir, but if I could ask," said Abbie, urgently, "before you send them to the psych unit may I have a chance to interrogate them myself?"

"Absolutely not," said Captain Irving.

"They described the appearance of the man I saw in perfect detail," persisted Abbie.

"They described a man with no head. Would you like to corroborate that, Lieutenant," suggested Captain Irving, his tone daring you to do just that.

Quick to defend herself, Abbie said "No, Sir." She wasn't a fool she just like the Captain knew the serious repercussions of a statement like that with no other witnesses besides two murder suspects to support it.

Thinking the conversation was over he went into the main section of the department. Persistent Abbie Mills pursued at his heels not willing to let this go.

She said "But including the pieces of what I remember put together a detail sticks out."

"And what is that," snapped Captain Irving, turning to face her impatient and by the look on his face along with the tone of his voice he was on the brink. Some people nearby threw curious glances, but immediately, returned to them work the moment the Captain even glanced their way.

"There was very little blood in Corbin's neck wound. I checked the Coroner's Office and they confirmed that the wound was cortorized which means the blade was heated to 500 degrees," said Abbie. "Why would that be? Arson didn't find a single trace of fire near the area. Mr. Crane and Miss Brunt obviously saw something that may help us understand what we're missing."

"Or they could be the killers," interrupted Captain Irving, stating another obvious pint this could've been taken in. "We both know polygraphs are trick able."

"Sir, I understand that…," began Abbie.

"Lieutenant Mills," said Captain Irving, "I am sorry, but the answer is no. Go home get some sleep." He then went into his office taking off his jacket or into what looked like his office at first. It was the conference room where he was meeting with others to discuss the situation.

Defeated Abbie had one final tactic to try. Shrugging, she sighed "May I at least be the one to transport them. My questions will be limited to the twenty minutes it takes to get there. Maybe it'll help me gt some closure. Please."

Conceding he nodded, saying "All right, but only for those twenty minutes. You go up anymore then there's going to be consequences."

"Yes, Sir," she said, grinning. Abbie may not be able to get all of the questions in as she would during a proper interview session, but at least she was being provided the opportunity to have this.

**Please Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fates Intertwined Chapter 5**

The prisoners had been returned to their earlier holding cell. After Abbie Mills had gotten the required approval she need she went straight there to retrieve them for transport. They were sitting side by side as they were last time, but their hands remained cuffed as a precaution. Everyone was still thinking they were putting on a very convincing act for show.

While Abbie walked in she found Mr. Crane trying to work his hands through his restraints with no luck. Upon spotting her Miss Brunt placed her bound hands on top of his to cease his activities.

Gesturing with her head toward the Lieutenant, Irina whispered "Ichabod, we have company."

Looking in the same direction Ichabod now finally realized Abbie was in the same room as well. He straightened up politely inclining his head towards her.

"Mr. Crane," said Abbie, introducing herself, "I'm Lieutenant Abbie Mills."

"A female Lieutenant," chuckled Ichabod under his breath. He then winced at the elbow dug into hiss side. He looked to Irina who was giving him an offended yet amused expression. She didn't like the scoff her gave at hearing the woman's rank after all she too was a soldier in the army.

Abbie was amused as she watched the girl's reaction. It was mixed in disbelief the man was still continuing with the charade they were playing.

After giving Irina an apology he returned to the Lieutenant, courteous, asking "In whose army?"

"You're not going to break character," asked Abbie, voice laced with amused disbelief.

"You've been emancipated I take it," inquired Ichabod, after an observation.

"Excuse me," said Abbie, insulted.

"From enslavement," finished Irina, head tilted to the side curious.

"Ok I'll play along here," said Abbie, thinking she should go along with their act or else her plan may not actually work. "I am a black female Lieutenant of the Westchester County Police Department." She then turned her hip to show them the hang gun strapped to the right side of her hip. "Do you see this gun? "I'm authorized to use it…on you."

"If you're insinuating either of us endorse slavery we're offended," said Ichabod, indignant.

"Wait back up you're offended," said Abbie, sharply.

"Irina said "Yes and deeply so."

Ichabod informed "I'll have you know I was a proponent of the Abolitionist Act before the New York Assembly."

"And my family was against the ownership of slaves," added Irina. "We refused to allow many of the southern plantation owners into our home. We thought it to be a vulgar crime against out belief as Christians."

"Congratulations," said Abbie, sarcastic, "slavery has been abolished 150 years. It's a whole new day in America."

Astonished, Ichabod said "Well we're pleased to hear it. We on the other hand remain shackled here," holding up his restrained wrists, "How do I remove these damn manacles?"

"You don't. I do," said Abbie.

Ichabod and Irina shared a look between them knowing by the Lieutenants attitude toward them the restraints weren't going to be taken off anytime in the near future. As they were conversing with their eyes Abbie unlocked the door of the cell.

"Come on," she said.

Ichabod and Irina rose. Ichabod's waistcoat was draped in a secure manner over his shoulders since his arms couldn't go through he sleeves while restrained from doing so. When they walked out Abbie put a bag she was carrying on her arm so that both of her hands were free.

"Don't even think of trying anything," warned Abbie, a hand on her gun. "If you do you'll have a bullet in you before you're out the door."

"You have our word you will get no resistance from us," assured Irina. "We know better than to try and run from servants of the law."

"Good," said Abbie, placing her hands in tight grips on their backs leading them out through the rooms of the Department, "cause I need your assistance."

That was not something either of the two thought to hear from one who wished to see them imprisoned further. Upon leaving the building the hole area was a lot more active. Numerous people were moving around all over the place cars driving all up and down the roads surrounding going through the town.

"You want our help," said Ichabod, stating the obvious, which suggests you have no options."

"I'm not going to say I believe you, but I am the closest thing to it that you're going to come across," admitted Abbie.

"Well I can't say I believe you either, Miss Mills," said Ichabod, amused.

Abbie opened the trunk to her squad car putting the bag inside, saying "I haven't told you anything."

"Well I disagree," said Irina. "You've already told us everything. Everything you aren't telling your colleagues."

"And what exactly would that be," demanded Abbie.

"That the killer you saw was a Headless Horseman," said Ichabod. "It can't be mere coincidence that he, Irina, and I arrive in his place at exactly the same time."

"That isn't possible," said Abbie, closing and locking the trunk. Making her way around passed Ichabod she went over to the passenger side of the car.

"Oh really," exclaimed Ichabod, exasperated, "Oh well that's wonderful. Thank you for the clarification. Here I'd thought we'd actually awaken in the future and that my wife along with Irina's parents had been dead for 250 years. I'm glad that everything I'm seeing, hearing, and touching is impossible because that means it isn't actually happening."

Calmly, Abbie opened the back seat passengers side door, saying "I have order to take the two of you to a mental institution."

Irina scoffed shaking her head disgusted. An asylum wasn't the place either of them was meant to be. Ichabod clearly shared her sentiments on the subject.

"Excellent," said Ichabod, disgusted, "this day continues to bear gifts. Will we be sharing a cell…Lieutenant?"

"Get in the damn car or I will shoot you," ordered Abbie, serious. There was no way she was joking around about i.

Whether the threat was serious or not Ichabod knew better than to risk his life around it. A bit skeptical of the vehicle Ichabod reluctantly went in first with Irina taking the seat next to him.

"Right," murmured Ichabod.

Seeing they were secure Abbie started the car beginning to drive on. Neither of them reacted too well to that at first. The noise with the way it moved on its own without any assistance from horses was a frightening mystery to them. When they realized the car wasn't about to cause them harm they were fast to calm. Also, Abbie warned them not to make a fuss about. Fear soon transformed into pure awed curiosity about the vehicle. After a little while Ichabod ended up tampering with the window as Irina watched him with astonishment. Ichabod repeated the motion of bringing the car door window on his side repeatedly up and down while he observed.

Abbie was doing her best to conceal her annoyance, but her tolerance was seriously wearing thin. The moment Ichabod brought the window all the way to the top again she instantly locked it and the rest of them in place. "That is very annoying," she informed.

A little put off his fun was put to an end Ichabod didn't argue about it. Instead he spent his time watching the buildings observing the people as they rolled on by.

Ichabod spotted a brick structure he found familiar to his memory. "That building used to be a livery stable," said Ichabod in wonder.

"Well now it's a Starbucks," said Abbie, seeing them confused at the name she elaborated for further explanation, "where they make coffee."

Another building caught their attention carrying the exact same name. "And that building is, also, a Starbucks," asked Irina, curious.

"Yes," answered Abbie.

"Well how many are there," inquired Ichabod, wondering just how many there were if there was more than one in the same town.

"Per block," asked Abbie, brow raised smiling slightly.

"Is there a law," countered Ichabod.

There was an uncomfortable stalemate of silence after that. Wanting to question them Abbie continued on as if she was naturally making social conversation.

"250 years, huh? The Civil war didn't wake you? Noisy neighbors to the South," mocked Abbie.

Neither Ichabod nor Irina had to look into her face to know the Lieutenant was mocking them avidly. They simply sighed leaning against their seats although the subject of her next inquiry made them look at her in a weird manner.

"Did you get up to pee," asked Abbie. "I don't know about you, but I'm getting up to pee every 75-80 years."

"Are you quite finished," asked Ichabod, softly, interrupting her line of questioning.

She chuckled at his expense apparently finding the whole scene quite humorous.

"Cause most of what you say is unintelligible gibberish to me. It's like watching a chicken cluck," sated Ichabod, partially irritated.

That got Abbie to close her large mouth. Apparently being compared to a chicken clucking was an insult in her mind.

Aiming a pointed look at the Lieutenants legs, Ichabod asked "And when did it become acceptable for ladies to wear trousers?"

Her hands may have been bound, but Irina wasn't going to take that comment lying down. The kick she aimed at his leg got the painful response she wanted. Eyes narrowed, she said "Have you forgotten I'm wearing trousers myself? It's entirely acceptable tow ear them and they are far more comfortable being less restrictive than dresses."

"Your case is unique, Irina," said Ichabod, grimacing as he was rubbing the spot on his leg where she'd kicked him. "You couldn't have gone out on the battle field fighting Redcoats with one on. You'd fall dead before the battle would barely begin."

"It didn't make any difference in the end now did it," retorted Irina, brow raised. Ichabod couldn't argue with her there. Even without the restrictions of a long skirt Irina ended up dead from the war.

"All right," said Abbie, shoving aside all play away getting down to the real business, "you said you two woke up in a cave. I want you to show me."

"You're violating orders," said Ichabod, realizing the specific meaning behind her words.

"Convenient part for me is if either of you tell anyone no one will believe you," said Abbie.

Smiling Ichabod gazed out the window on his side. Right now they were passing by the very same church he and Irina made an effort to reach the night before. A priest was greeting a young woman as she made her way inside. As the priest turned away from the young lady his gaze connected with that belonging to Ichabod's. For Ichabod it was like looking into the face of a ghost as he'd seen this priest before in another lifetime.

Ichabod's mind immediately returned to one of his last memories before he became unconscious. It was the same priest wearing the old Colonial clothes of a reverend wearing a while wig men would wear during that time period.

He said "We don't have much time."

Ichabod instantly believed this had to be someone resembling the reverend or a descendant down his line. The priest didn't look at all pleased to see him there judging by the expression of horror and dread on his face. Ichabod went as far to believe this priest recognized him. But that would be impossible. After passing the church Ichabod turned to meet Irina's eyes. She nodded her face blank. Irina had seen the priest too thinking along the same lines of Ichabod. That priest was definitely far too familiar.

The rest of the drive to the sight of the cave was quiet except for the occasional directions Ichabod provided to the Lieutenant. Eventually they got to the exact same part of the road where they'd made it out of the forest. The Lieutenant pulled over onto a safe spot on the side of the road so not to get in the way of anyone else who may pass along. Abbie let the two out of the handcuffs much to their surprise.

"You're letting us go," said Ichabod, brow raised.

"Not quite, but close to it," said Abbie, securing the cuffs on her belt. "If you still try to run I will not hesitate to actually immobilize you."

"Noted," said Ichabod, rubbing his wrists where the cuffs made an impression against his skin.

Abbie was about to ask which direction the cave was when she remembered something of importance. "Oh I nearly forgot," she said, snapping her fingers running to the truck.

Ichabod and Irina watched on with curious apprehensive eyes as she quickly dug around in the bag before locking the truck again. She was holding a small square box in her hands. Going over to Irina she held it out, saying "I was told to return this to your possession."

Taking the box with eager hands Irina already had a pretty good idea what was inside. Opening the lid she released a cry of pure joy at what she found lying there. It was her precious jeweled hair comb. They'd given it back to her.

"It's my hair comb," exclaimed a grinning Irina, jumping for joy. Ichabod's responding grin matched her own as he looked at the ornament. "Ichabod, I have it back."

"Here," offered Ichabod, taking it in his hands smiling with soft eyes, "allow me." Gently he placed the hair comb in the exact spot it was supposed to be before the police had taken it. When Ichabod was done it looked like it hadn't even left.

Touching it with her fingers Irina had tears in her eyes, but ones that refused to fall. "Thank you," she whispered.

"My pleasure," said Ichabod, softly, placing a hand on her shoulder squeezing it comfortingly.

The moment was interrupted by a cough from Abbie drawing their attention. "I don't mean to interrupt," apologized Abbie, "but we need to get to that cave."

"Right," said Ichabod, nodding, "follow me." He then lead the way off the road into the forest with the others following at his heels.

Not long after the tiny group found their way to the desired spot on the river where the cave was hidden. Upon locating it Abbie stood there for a few seconds staring in bafflement. Finding the concealed door wasn't a challenge in the least to the time travellers. After all it was just the way they'd left it the other day wide open.

"This way, Lieutenant," said Ichabod, gesturing with his hand in the direction they were supposed to go. Abbie went underground, but not before taking out one of her flashlights after seeing how dark it would be going to be down there.

While descending the steps Ichabod held one hand against the wall with the other holding onto one of Irina's providing her security. On reaching the bottom Ichabod stopped to observe checking for any intruders who'd been there after they'd left. Ichabod soon noticed a small source beam of light that wasn't from the sunlight coming from the door or hole in the ceiling. Following it Ichabod found it to be coming from a small device in the Lieutenants hand. Irina shared his astonishment while watching it. Abbie had unleashed a second flashlight as she'd started searching and now gave the first one over to Ichabod after the replacement. He turned it over and over in his hands attempting to figure out how the flashlight device was working without flame.

"What is it," asked Irina in wonderment.

"It's called a flashlight," said Abbie. "It's like a gun point and shoot." Demonstrating she pointed the flashlight turning the switch on and off again. She then began to walk around looking at everything taking out a tape recorder to keep track of al of this.

Intrigued further Irina put her finger in the path of the beam of light, but felt no heat whatsoever and no trace of it left on her finger. Ichabod turned the light up into his face, but immediately aimed it away. It wasn't comfortable for the eyes. Instead he and Irina looked around closely. Ichabod was examining the jars that remained shattered as they were before.

Irina approached nearer to the graves and as she did something quite peculiar came to her notice. Nearby Ichabod's open grave was what appeared to be a book quite a thick one too. Bending on one knee she whipped the mud off the cover along with the side of the book. Lifting it Irina noticed a page was carefully marked. Opening it her eyes widened at the section it opened to…pictures of 4 Horsemen.

"Oh my…Ichabod," she called, urgent.

Dropping what he was doing Ichabod ran to her side, asking "What is it?"

Not taking her eyes off the page Irina showed him her find. Eyes huge grabbed it from her hand. He remembered this book recognizing it instantly. The reverend had put it on his chest before his mind went dark.

"My God," whispered Ichabod, shining the light on it so to read better.

"What," said Abbie.

"A Bible," answered Ichabod, "it was buried here with us with this passage marked. The Book of Revelations."

Reading over Ichabod's shoulder, Irina said "And there before me stood a white horse and it's rider held a bow," Irina looked up to Abbie eyes knowing the description as the same one the Lieutenant provided on who'd slaughtered her partner, "and his name was Death. And then a voice like thunder said 'Come and see'.."

Tracing his fingers over the passage, Ichabod said "This tells of the Horsemen of the Apocalypse."

Irina brought a hand up to her mouth in recognition as Ichabod lowered the Bible both concluding similar thoughts. The Hessian Soldier they'd fought against was one of the fabled 4 Horsemen.

"Come on," said Abbie, not believing it for a second thinking they were pulling her leg.

All serious not approving of the Lieutenant taking this as a joke, Ichabod said "The Red Coats had just ambushed us at the Hudson Valley."

FLASHBACK:

_It was late in the evening and the enemy was attacking from all sides. Inside of the General's tent many of the high ranked officers and generals were gathered in there. Ducking inside Ichabod took off his hat nodding to a soldier who saluted him as he entered with Irina doing the same as she came in from behind. _

"In a desperate hour Washington called us to his tent."

_Ichabod and Irina went over to where General Washington was on the opposite side of the tent at a table covered with a bunch of papers with rolled up maps._

"The Revolution he explained wasn't merely a war for the future of our country. It would determine the fate of every man, woman, and child on earth."

_Clearing the table General Washington revealed an especially particular specific map of the surrounding land point at the Hudson Valley._

END OF FLASHBACK

"He gave us a mission," said Ichabod, "to kill a man who would reveal himself on the Hudson Shore. An unknown mercenary only recognized by a mark on his hand that of a bow."

Shaking her head absolutely refusing to believe any of the information being thrown at her, Abbie said "Ok…now this is crazy."

"Which makes it no less real," stated Irina, calm.

"Field trip is over," said Abbie, firmly herding them for the exit, "let's go."

"This Bible was left with us for a reason. The connections are all around us. You just aren't willing to accept them," said Ichabod, not willing to let it go there.

"Accept what," said Abbie, exasperated. "That the man I'm after the man who killed Corbin…is one of the Horsemen of the Apocalypse."

"When I beheaded him that man didn't die because he was never a man at all," said Ichabod, doing all he could to convince Lieutenant Mills he was speaking the truth. "He is death itself, Lieutenant, and somehow he has returned to Sleepy Hollow to finish what he started!"

He and Irina both knew is now their previous mission was not yet finished it only truly just begun.

**Please Review**


	7. Chapter 7

Fates Intertwined Chapter 6

The sun was setting in the sky evening coming onto Sleepy Hollow. While many creatures within the forest hid in their burrows and dens to sleep an even worst creature had only just woken up.

Riding his galloping white horse through the trees the Horseman of Death rose into the night and he clearly meant business. There was something he needed to retrieve and he would kill everyone who stood in his way until it was in his possession. He knew exactly where to begin his search.

Reverend Knapp secured the church doors chaining them together. Reverend Alfred Knapp was frantically on the alert as he turned the key. A large shovel in hand Reverend Knapp ran straight for the graveyard. He needed to move the Horseman's head to a safer location before…Too late.

A horse's neigh halted Reverend Knapp before he had the chance to step into the graveyard. Reverend Knapp looked around in every direction searching for the Horseman he sensed was coming, but found no sign other than the sound of hooves approaching closer and closer. The Reverend made one last attempt to run. Dropping the shovel he made a break for it heading for the back of the church. Unfortunately, the Horseman expected such a move from him and was waiting there.

Sliding from the saddle the Horseman made his way toward the Reverend raising his battle-axe. He was moving with the purpose of killing the priest then and there.

Reverend Knapp wasn't about to go without a fair fight. He may be old, but he still had plenty of kick left in him. Speaking in an ancient language few actually knew of forgotten by most he flung his right arm back. The spell he used wrapped chains part of fencing around the wrist of the hand holding the deadly ax. The Horseman was undeterred by this. He simply took the ax into his other hand. Twirling the ax the Horseman easily cut through the chain holding him back. In one final attempt to slow the Horseman down Reverend Knapp wrapped another one of the chains this time around his waste, but like the other he easily sliced through it as if it was nothing. A piece of the chain he ended up slicing through cut off the top half of a nearby yellow sign. The Horseman now confronted Reverend Knapp completely. There was absolutely nowhere else for him to run and he knew it. With each step the Horseman took Reverend Knapp backed away until he hit a brick wall.

"I'll never tell you where it is," snarled Reverend Knapp, stubbornly defiant, through gritted teeth. "I'm prepared to die."

If that was his wish the Horseman of Death was more than willing to grant it permanently. The Reverend Knapp was dead before the blade of the ax made it even halfway into the guy's neck. The Horseman of Death returned to his horse and rode off. One enemy was deceased, but there still remained many more out there. There was work to be done. The Horseman was long gone before the police got to the location leaving no sign of a trace. The police were there in less than an hour.

The murder was heard on Abbie's radio in her car. Instantly it came to her mind these two were innocent and someone else was doing the murders. It couldn't have been them since they were in her police custody the entire time. Changing course from St. Gregory's Abbie drove them directly to the church. By the time they got there the whole crime scene was being closed off including the street. Yellow tape was spread around the church grounds signaling civilians not to come near.

Pulling over to the side of the road in front of the church behind a police van Abbie turned off the car. All of them were looking at the scene and after getting a good inkling of what was going on Abbie exited the vehicle.

"I need you two to stay here," said Abbie, before closing the door and walking away.

"Oh no, I insist," objected Ichabod only to receive a door slammed in his face. He tried to open the door on his side, but couldn't figure out how to do so. "How do you-? How…?" Seeing he was getting nowhere Ichabod gave up falling back against his seat.

Grinning, Irina teased "That went well."

Ichabod shot a glare at Irina keeping her quiet, but didn't stop her from smiling. Ichabod looked at the church watching the Lieutenant go to her Captain and speak to him or trying to. The Captain waved her off the second she attempted to have a word with him.

Suddenly their attention drew away from the crime scene and over to something at the front of the vehicle. A hawk had landed there its back facing the two time travelers. As it faced them they realized this wasn't any ordinary hawk. As they got a closer observation of the specimen they realized it was the exact same hawk they'd encountered after their rising the other day.

Ichabod slightly leaned forward recognition hitting immediately curious as to what is was doing here.

"Is that…," asked Irina, curious.

Nodding, Ichabod confirmed "I believe so."

The hawk met their eyes and once it knew it had their undivided attention it flew off in the direction towards the graveyard on the church grounds. By the way the hawk was behaving it seemed to want them to follow.

"Should we follow," wondered Irina, eyes trailing after the hawk.

"Yes," said Ichabod, finally managing to open the door stepping out. Holding out his hand to her he assisted Irina out as a gentleman should. Keeping hold of each other's hand they followed the flight path the strange hawk had taken.

Bending low Abbie lifted the sheet at the Reverend's head covering the corpse. She recoiled from the wound clean through the Reverend's neck as she examined it. He was beheaded just like the farmer and Sheriff Corbin was.

"Who the hell would decapitate a Reverend," demanded Captain Irving, exasperated in complete disbelief. "This is supposed to be a nice quiet town. You've got rosebushes on every damn block!"

"The wounds cauterized again," said Abbie, "Same M.O as the farm."

Looking at the church Captain Irving straightened as he aw two people who he thought were locked up now heading for the church graveyard. "What the hell are they doing here," demanded Captain Irving, outraged. "I never authorized their release."

At his gesture some uniformed cops standing by went to apprehend the two suspects.

"Sir," said Abbie, rushing forward to defend her case, "that's what I was trying to tell you. Crane and Brunt were in my custody when this happened which means neither of them are the killers."

"You didn't answer my question," said Captain Irving, furiously pointing at Irina and Crane as they moved down the stairs further into the graveyard. "Why aren't those two locked up at St. Gregory's?"

"Captain, someone's on a killing spree and that man and woman are our best chance of capturing him," insisted Abbie.

"That man and woman need straightjackets and you violated a direct order by bringing them here," shouted Captain Irving.

"They saw something," argued Abbie, calmly trying to convince her Captain to agree to this one obvious fact, "something that might help us."

"This is not your all to make," reminded Captain Irving, firmly. "Now you take those two to padded cells or you are suspended until further notice. End of story."

The entire ultimatum he was giving Abbie was crystal clear. He wasn't giving her a choice in the matter. The whole discussion was over by turning his back walking away leaving a dejected Lieutenant to stand there alone.

Officer Brooks approached Abbie with caution not wanting to end up with a punch to the face. "You're changing yourself for these two, Abbie. Walk away…Please," he said, concerned, walking away leaving her alone to ponder.

Inside the small graveyard leading off of the church Ichabod and Irina searched around for where the hawk had gone. They found it perched on a grave marker one withered by years of age. Once the hawk had seen the two had spotted her she instantly flew off. They were exactly where she wanted them to be. Knowing the gravestone must've held some significance for the hawk to have lead them there they began to make their way towards it, but some uniformed officers of the department intercepted them before they were able to reach it.

"Sir, Ma'am, come with us," said one, holding out a halting hand, "we need to take you to a patrol car."

"Guys, guys they're with me," interceded Abbie.

Reluctantly the Officers backed off retreating to their groups. Ichabod, who'd tensed standing protectively in front of Irina, relaxed his stance.

"I told you to stay in the car," said an irritated Abbie, not pleased they disobeyed her.

"Yet as you know we're insane and therefore impervious to single commands," countered Ichabod, moving passed the Lieutenant pulling Irina with him.

"What the hell are you doing," demanded Abbie, incredulous, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"A bird led us here," said Ichabod, pointing and kneeling in front of the gravestone the hawk had directed them to.

"A bird led you here? That's great," said Abbie, sarcastic, rolling her eyes.

The bottom half of the gravestone was covered by vines which had grown there over time. Running his hands over the gravestone he pulled away the ones concealing the rest of the writing imprinted there. Only then was it made clear.

_Here Lieth _

_the Duft of _

_Katrina Crane_

_Burnt for Witchcraft_

_Died 1782_

_Aged 32 Years_

Irina gasped bringing her hand to her mouth as she read the whole inscription.

"Katrina," he whispered, "burnt for witchcraft." He recalled something Katrina had spoken to him before he'd lost consciousness and been put in the cave with Irina. She'd said there was something he should know something she hadn't told him. Could this be what she'd meant?

"Crane," said Abbie, pulling his gaze away from the gravestone and out of his train of thought.

"What more do you need to believe us," said Ichabod, slowly, voice shaking.

Tears in her eyes Irina put a comforting hand on his shoulder one he gratefully accepted from her with much appreciation.

"You want me to say that the killer is the first Horseman of the Apocalypse and my proof is an old Bible that we found in a cave," exclaimed Abbie, incredulous. Even if it were true saying stuff like this would have her labeled with her carrier ruined for life.

"You've witnessed your partners murder with your own eyes," persisted Ichabod, reminding her of what the Lieutenant had already been a witness to and couldn't bother to deny if she tried. "Why are you working so hard to deny it?"

"Because I don't have the luxury of giving either of you the benefit of the doubt right now," shouted Abbie, the stress from the entire ordeal really starting to affect her. "I am a week away from leaving and that man can end my carrier. Neither of you are helping. So lets go!" She grabbed their arms and began to drag both of them away back to her squad car.

Digging the heels of his boots into the dirt stopping the Lieutenants advance. "No, wait, you're leaving Sleepy Hollow," he said.

An impatient annoyed look on her face, Abbie said "Yes."

"No, you're not," said Ichabod, determinedly, shaking his head. "Our fates are intertwined now. Running away isn't going to change that."

"He speaks the truth," agreed Irina, gently.

Abbie wanted to badly yell at them taking out her frustrations and by her body language was only barely restraining herself in the process.

Voice strained, as calmly as she could, Abbie stated "I'm not having this conversation with you right now and even if I thought what I saw was possible I would be alone again arguing a case I do not understand based on something that I cannot explain. Let's go!" To emphasize her serious finality she walked off again in the direction of her vehicle expecting them to immediately follow after her.

Recognition flickered across their faces as they realized the meaning behind the implication of her words.

"Wait, wait," said Ichabod, catching up to the Lieutenant, "what do you mean again?"

Turning around to face them again, Abbie answered "Nothing."

"Something happened to you didn't it," questioned Ichabod, pursuing it despite the Lieutenant stubborn refusal, "…before all of this. Something that's made you doubt your perceptions for quite some time."

"Hey, I don't need to be psychic analyzed," retorted Abbie, defensively, "or whatever your version is by a man and woman who think only yesterday they were fighting for George Washington in the Revolutionary War. Sorry, but I need more and all three of us need sleep." That was certainly a true enough fact. Each of them was quite exhausted at this point from all of this.

"Ichabod, am I the only one of us to notice she didn't entirely rebuff our claim of her experiencing something before," minded Irina, thoughtfully.

"No, Irina," said Ichabod, equally as thoughtful, "you are not."

Whatever exactly was the Lieutenant so stubbornly determined to keep hidden from them and why did she get so aggressive when questioned further about it by them was a mystery.

No longer set on taking any further detours along the way Abbie took Ichabod and Irina directly to St. Gregory's. On reaching it Ichabod and Irina were immediately taken to their cell for the night.

The cell was completely white a decent size with beds for two patients. There was a large barred window allowing any occupant to see into the hallway. Another window was positioned in the middle between the two beds overlooking the outside. A camera was in one corner of the ceiling to keep a watchful eye on the active movements of the patients. A chair was on the other side of the room for any personnel or visitors. Along with all of this was a sink and mirror for the use of the patients.

Ichabod and Irina slowly circled the room taking it all in. It wasn't what they were used to, but it would have to do. After all there was nothing either of them could do to alter their circumstances.

"Thank you," said Abbie, speaking to the security guard who brought them to the cell.

The security guard left shutting the door giving the three some privacy.

"I got you two your own cell. My Captain wanted the two of you separated, but I managed to talk them into giving you a shared cell. It's the best I could do," said Abbie, apologetically.

"It's a measureable step up from the cave," admitted Ichabod.

Smiling, Irina said "We know you tried and we thank you for that. It is much appreciated even though it might not seem so."

"Look I don't know how to get my head around any of this," sighed Abbie, tired yet understanding, "but I do get that no matter what happened to either of you this must all be…scary."

Sitting on the bed furthest from the door hands folded in his lap, Ichabod said "Perhaps an asylum is exactly where we belong."

Taking a seat beside Ichabod Irina gently placed her hands over his rubbing her fingers against his. The look in her eyes was comforting as she leaned against him her head lying on his shoulder. He softened at her compassion laying his head on top of hers.

Shifting uncomfortably at the tender scene Abbie looked away. Crossing her arms in front of her chest, Abbie said "You asked what happened to me."

This drew their attention to her a flicker of curiosity on their faces as they waited for her to speak again.

Rubbing her eyes, Abbie sighed "Back in High School me and my sister Jenny were walking home one night in the forest. All of a sudden there was four white trees. Something not right about them and then…there was this voice. I couldn't see it clearly I couldn't tell if it was a person or a thing and uh… We blacked out. Next thing we knew someone found us on the side of the road and everyone said we were crazy. I guess after a wile Jenny started believing it."

"Where is she now," asked Irina, softly.

"She's battling demons," said Ichabod, nodding to the Lieutenant as he at last understood. The reason for her reluctance was made clear.

Nodding Abbie smiled gently at the statement. "But then you two showed up and everyone said that you were crazy," continued Abbie. "So I guess I just know what that feels like."

Silence followed after. For a moment it looked like Ichabod was about to speak, but a door opening put an end to that idea.

The same security guard as before stepped inside, saying "It's lights out."

"Ok, thank you," said Abbie.

"Suppose this is farewell," Lieutenant," said Ichabod, solemn.

"You can call me Abbie," said Abbie, smiling slightly. She then went to take her leave.

When the Lieutenant was halfway through the door, Ichabod said "I am very sorry about your partner."

"We both are," said Irina. "You have our most sincere condolences."

Tears pooled in the Lieutenants eyes as she stared at them tight lipped. The security guard closed the door on her exit locking it shut.

"Ichabod," asked Irina, fearful, "what is to become of us?"

Shaking his head unsure, Ichabod sighed "I don't know, Irina. I just don't know."

Left to their own devices Irina and Ichabod slipped into slumber in the separate beds wondering what was going to be their fate when morning came.

**Please Review.**


	8. Chapter 8

Fates Intertwined Chapter 7

Early the next day Abbie got to her department building way before everyone else arrived on scene. She wanted some time to herself time she didn't wish to be interrupted anywhere in the near future.

With sad solemn eyes Abbie slipped into the office of her late partner Sheriff August Corbin. Switching on the light she closed the door so anyone who did pass by wouldn't know she was inside when she wasn't really supposed to. Slowly she began to have one last look around imprinting it into her memory before everything was taken away into storage to make room for the new sheriff to arrive. It was quite dear to her heart. He was a parental figure in her life she never wanted to forget.

Abbie went over to the framed pictures Corbin had aligned on some file cabinets set up beside his desk. Each held a specific memory of people close to him. Besides his family members they were filled to one person close to him in particular…Abbie. She lifted a large framed picture of her on her own graduation day from the police academy standing there full of pure confidence and pride in her uniform. After staring at herself in the photograph she put it down where Corbin had arranged it to be permanently.

As Abbie did this suddenly the distant sound of metal hitting wood could be heard from the other side of the frame. Frowning at the noise Abbie picked up the frame again turning it over to search the back. From her search the results were beneficial. On the bottom a key was hidden attached to the bottom kept secure by a clip screwed in. She noticed the type of key was to be used to open the lock on a file cabinet. The main question was which one would it open?

Slipping the key out from the frame holding it in her hand Abbie started an even bigger search around the confines of the room. Running her hands over every surface of the cabinets putting the key into each lock attempting to open them. She even went as far as to try to match it to open files to see if the marked labels matched a lock on by chance to no avail. Eventually Abbie made her way to the last box with a lock on it. When she put the key in she didn't expect it to unlock, but to her great surprise and satisfaction it did.

Pulling the top forward revealed a secret compartment hidden from the naked eye. You'd have to be told already to be aware of its presence there. In there a bunch of notebooks, newspapers, files, think books, tape recorders and boxes rose up. Following a brief moment of hesitation Abbie eagerly dug through them. Pulling out a small circular box that caught her eyes. A tape recorder was inside. Pressing a button the recorder played to her shock Corbin's voice came out.

"_**Over one hundred witches were put to death in Sleepy hollow between 1712 and 1816."**_

As she listened to the tape recorder Abbie went through the files inside the only cabinet to reveal its secrets. Spotting the one titled Occultism she pulled it out first. Going over to Corbin's old desk she sat and slowly yet quickly began to read scanning through its contents.

"_**Town records suggest members of two different covens integrated into the populace and changed their names to stay hidden. Others spread out across the east coast. Two covens representing good and evil."**_

There was a whole lot stuff on the occult or otherwise looked to be connected similar to it. There were symbols obviously representing the supernatural absolutely nothing she'd seen before. A huge piece of folded parchment was folded among the papers. Unfolding it she found it to be an old survey of the Hudson Valley carefully preserved in thin plastic. A couple of newspaper clippings were attached to it of cases thought to be significant to that area.

"_**I've found hundreds of unsolved cases just seemed to have been ignored. Murders, disappearances, and its not just here. The cases track through Boston, DC, Manhattan. I know they're all connected it just I don't know how."**_

Combing through old pictures and newspapers Abbie came across something she immediately recognized. It was the newspaper file on her and her sister from the time they temporarily went missing. Her picture was there along with a chart from the area they were located circled and marked in two spots.

"_**Case file 632 Abigail and Jennifer Mills. Sisters who described seeing a demon like figure linked to four white trees that appeared out of nowhere. This correlates with a local farmer in 1882 who claimed to see the same thing in the exact same location. He believed the trees were symbols representing the 4 Horsemen of the Apocalypse and that the demon was sent to raise them."**_

Abbie was looking at a copy of the illustration she'd seen in the old Bible found in the cave. This one representing the 4 Horsemen as well. The more Abbie came across the more missing pieces of the puzzle were put together. Things were slowly making sense in her mind. The story behind Crane and Brunt was becoming far more believable to her by the second.

"_**I don't know what to believe. I want to tell Abbie what I've found I just don't know how. I look around this town and I don't know who to trust anymore. The closer I get to this the closer I feel something is getting to me."**_

Quickly Abbie contemplated all of this new information about the supernatural and all she didn't know about her mysterious colleague process in her head. Once she was ready Abbie neatly gathered all of the files and everything else she'd taken out together. She was careful not to leave any sign of someone having been moving things around so no one would suspect she'd was in there. In the exact same order she'd taken everything out she returned to its proper place. When she was finished it was like no one had been there disturbing anything.

She'd done all this in the nick of time for no sooner had she shut and locked the file cabinet that someone else joined her in the office.

"What are you doing," asked Captain Irving, standing in the doorway.

Concealing the key to her pocket Abbie faced her Captain devising an excuse for why she was in there. Eyes lowered, she said "I was just looking through old case files for something that might help. There's nothing here."

"Look I'm not going to say this again. Let us do our job," insisted Captain Irving, firmly. "Get some rest."

"Thank you, Sir," said Abbie, exiting.

She did need to get some rest, but one thing in her mind wouldn't rest. She need to get to Crane and Brunt and get them out of St. Gregory's. There was no doubt in her mind now what they told her was true and she definitely required their assistance on this.

At St. Gregory's Ichabod and Irina were in deep slumber. Unknown to them their sub consciousness was about to be invaded by an old acquaintance in their dreams.

The sound of wings flapping met Ichabod's ears waking him up from sleep. Opening his eyes he sat in bed blinking a few times to clear his vision. The room was so much brighter than it had been when he was last awake sunlight pouring in. he was met with an unusual sight before him.

The hawk that had taken such a large interest in them was standing at the end of his bed on the bedpost staring at them as they slept. The moment Ichabod laid his eyes on it the bird took flight. It went directly the through the glass mirror immediately transforming into the one person he'd been wishing to see.

Urgently Ichabod got out of bed immediately shaking Irina. "Irina," said Ichabod, repeatedly shaking her shoulder, "Irina wake up!"

Drowsily Irina slowly became awake. Sitting, tiredly rubbing at her eyes, Irina said "What is it?"

In response Ichabod pointed at the mirror hanging over the sink on the wall at her side of the room. Irina turned to the point where she could see it clearly. She looked away, but did a double take at the supposed reflection she saw inside.

Eyes wide in hope and disbelief Irina shot out of bed and slowly approached the mirror. Irina breathed "It cannot be…"

The setting of the cell disappeared around them as they reached Ichabod's wife Katrina leaving them in the forest she was standing in. Katrina was wearing a black silk dress with a low bodice and thin sleeves at the shoulder. She was staring at them with great joy mixed with grief and plenty of sorrow.

"Katrina," whispered Ichabod, astonished, not believing his eyes.

"Forgive me, my love," said Katrina, "this is the only way I could reach you. I've been trying to lead you to the best of my abilities."

"How is this possible," breathed Irina, hardly able to come to terms believing her old friend was really standing before her eyes. This couldn't be real it had to be some sort of illusion or realistic dream.

Smiling sadly at Irina, Katrina said "It's good to see you again, my old friend. I have waited long for this very day."

"The gravestone…," said Ichabod, trailing off as confusion took the place of wonderment. If her body was buried in the shallow grave at Sleepy Hollow then how could she be standing there all impressions revealing her to be completely alive and whole?

"My body was never buried in that grave. It hides the true location of the Horseman's skull. Guarded throughout time by one of my coven," said Katrina.

One of her coven? Of course now it made sense. Reverend Knapp was a warlock. It was the only logical explanation to how recognizable he was to them, the Horseman targeting him, and how he was able to live for so long.

"Then you are a witch," said Ichabod, anger carrying in his voice with the revelation she'd hidden this from him.

"We are part of an ancient order sworn to fight the darkness that hides in Sleepy Hollow," said Katrina, hoping this would be answer enough to satisfy why she never told him. She was under a vow of secrecy never to tell.

"When you wounded the Horseman your blood lights merged," said Katrina. "You became linked bound together by blood. The only way to stop him was to cast a spell on you three. Then we entombed the Horseman's body deep below the river. We buried you two in that cave to protect you."

"Wait a moment if the Horseman's blood merged with Ichabod's how am I here as well," questioned Irina. The part with the binding of blood didn't make any sense to her.

"When Ichabod and the Horseman fell you were close enough when you're blood pooled together with theirs," explained Katrina. "It connected you in exactly the same way. It's the only explanation you're alive now."

"Then you didn't awaken us," asked Ichabod.

"It is the Horseman who has been awakened, Ichabod," said Katrina, solemn, "and you two along with him."

"How," asked Irina, "by who?"

"By the same evil that has trapped me here. The very one who controls the Horseman now," answered Katrina.

Suddenly Irina could sense a dark presence nearby. It was full of hatred, malice, and ill intent making her on the alert instantly. She looked around for the source, but couldn't see it.

"We're not alone here," warned Irina, eyes rapidly scanning all angles of the surrounding forest.

Irina wasn't the only one to feel it Ichabod and Katrina did too. Unlike Ichabod and Irina Katrina seemed to know exactly where and whom the creature actually was.

Outright frightened Katrina stared at the forest behind them seeing what they couldn't, saying "It's found us there isn't time."

Out of nowhere four white trees appeared now standing behind them the way the Lieutenant had described.

The essence of pure evil was radiating off of them in large quantities symbolizing the darkness deep inside them along with what they represented.

"If the Horseman reclaims his skull he'll become whole again," warned Katrina. "Three more will follow and then it will begin."

"What will begin," asked Irina, fearful.

"Then end. You must stop the Horseman from retrieving his skull. Remember light is his weakness he can't survive the sunrise. Find me, please, free me from this place," pleaded Katrina, desperate as she began to back away from them.

"How? I don't understand…," said Ichabod, trying to move closer to his wife, but found his feet to be locked rooted to the ground.

When Irina attempted to do the same she found herself to be stuck too.

"The answers are in Washington's Bible. You are the First Witness Ichabod and you the Second Irina," said Katrina. "Please wake up!"

"Katrina," said Irina, frantically trying to reach her friend stretching her arms as far as they could go. Unaware of the demon approaching from behind she didn't know of the danger.

"Katrina, wait," shouted Ichabod.

They may have been unaware, but Katrina wasn't. The monstrous demon that summoned the Horseman was upon them.

"Wake up," screamed Katrina, eyes on the demon.

Finally realizing the danger the two turned to see what was behind them. The moment they did so whatever it was grabbed hold of their arm. Neither one got a clear view of the assailant for the second it touched them they instantly woke up. Katrina's pleas ringing in their ears.

"Find the skull!"

Irina snapped open her eyes' finding the feeling of a hand on her arm wasn't just from the demon in her dream. Two male orderlies of the asylum had tight grips on her arms and legs keeping her retrained. She struggled to rise doing her best to kick and push them off, but neither would budge an inch.

"Get off me," she shouted.

Beside her she heard Ichabod in the same predicament struggling against the orderlies holding him down. Both of them had to leave this place. Now that they knew what the Horseman wanted she figured they needed to get to the skull before that monster had a chance to.

The female doctor was lading a drug into a needle. She was positioned in between the two beds and was going to stick the anesthetic into Ichabod first. Spotting it caused Ichabod to struggle out of the restraining hands even harder.

"This will help calm you down," soothed the Doctor, attempting to calm him before the drug hit his system.

"I know what he wants," said Ichabod, "all right. You have to let us out of here!"

Suddenly the door burst open slamming against the wall as Abbie made her entrance.

"Stop," ordered Abbie, "I'm taking the back into custody. Crane, Miss Brunt, get your things."

Abbie then wen tot the doctor who didn't hesitate in voicing her disapproval "Officer this man and woman are not fit to be moved. I-," objected the Doctor.

Digging into one of her inner jacket pockets Abbie drew out a neatly folded piece of paper. Holding it out she spoke over the doctor, shouting "This is a court order pending a hearing. Stand down and let me do my job!" She then proceeded to clap the folded document into the doctor's hand. "Let's go."

This time Irina faced no resistance from the ones holding her to the bed. The orderlies knew they didn't have much of a choice this time. If they got into the way they could face serious consequences from the courts. Irina quickly pulled on her boots speeding out the door with Ichabod after the former had grabbed his coat from where it was lying on the bedpost.

Speeding up her face emotionless, Abbie said "Walk fast. We've got about 1 minute till she realizes that court order is a practice sheet from Academy exam."

Eyes guarded, Irina said "We know what the Horseman's after."

As soon as the three of them were properly situated inside Abbie's patrol vehicle the Lieutenant gunned it. Once they were at a safe distance realizing no one was being sent after them in pursuit things calmed somewhat.

"So, Lieutenant, what's with the sudden change of heart," asked Irina, intrigued. A few hours past the Lieutenant was against everything they'd told her for fear of what the repercussions were and now she was assisting them putting her entire carrier and reputation in jeopardy.

"Corbin had a cabinet full of case files hundreds of them," said Abbie, digging into the side of her seat pulling out a huge piece of folded parchment handing it to Ichabod, "and this." As she continued speaking Ichabod unfolded the parchment with Irina peeking over his shoulder. "It's a map of the Hudson Valley charted in 1776. Guess whose signature is at the bottom."

The signature Abbie was referring to be that of General George Washington's.

Looking over the map Irina's eyes widened as recognition hit. It wasn't that long ago in her mind where she'd first seen in another domain. She wasn't the only one to think so.

Astonished, Ichabod said "We've seen this before. Washington used to personally survey all the field sketches for battle."

"Corbin marked sites around town he thought had some meaning. Like a puzzle he was trying to put together," said Abbie.

"Do you have any idea how this ended up in your sheriffs cabinet," inquired Irina. With so many years gone by in over two centuries this field sketch would've been thought to be lost. How on earth did he find and acquire it?

"I don't know. I don't think it was an accident," breathed Abbie, unsure. "That night that he arrested me he knew what happened with me and my sister. He believed it was real."

"It is real, Miss Mills," said Irina, "the faceless figure, the four trees. We saw it as well."

"Katrina came to us in a dream shared by the two of us," said Ichabod. "When we spoke to her the four trees you spoke of appeared before our very eyes. They felt just as evil as you said they were."

"I have to call for back up. We can't handle this on our own," said Abbie, grabbing her radio which she abandoned and used her cellphone instead. "Andy, please, I need you to call in all units. Andy, I know what he's after. I'm telling you it's at the church."

"Whoa, whoa, you know this how," said Andy, entering his own apartment building. "Because of those two whack-jobs?"

"I'll explain everything," assured Abbie. "Just get them there. If I have to go through Irving he'll ask for proof that I can't give yet and the department is spread thin as it is."

"No kidding. I just worked a 36 hour shift," scoffed Officer Brooks. "Just getting home."

"Look I'm right about this! I need to get this guy," shouted Abbie into the phone.

"And if you're wrong it's on both of us," reminded Officer Brooks.

"Andy," begged Abbie, "trust me! Please!"

There was silence on the other end of the phone at first it looked like Officer Brooks wasn't going to agree. Then Officer Brooks spoke up far more calm and collective than he was seconds before. "All right I'll call it in," he said, softly. "I'll meet you there."

"Thank you," said Abbie. Putting away her cellphone Abbie relaxed with the fact they were going to receive help. "Back up is going to be sent to help us. They're going to rendezvous with us at the church."

"Let us hope they join us soon. Time is of the essence it cannot be wasted," said Ichabod. They made it to the church not long after.

Rushing out of the car Abbie took two shovels from the trunk handing them to Ichabod and Irina. Immediately they bolted directly for the spot where Katrina's supposed grave was indicating the skull was there. Abbie stood to the side with her flashlight as they did all the digging so they could have improved vision in the dark. Two people digging a hole to the old coffin was far faster than the word of a single person. In a matter of minutes Ichabod and Irina were standing up to their wastes in the hole the surface of the coffin visible to them. Ichabod repeatedly stabbed his shovel into the wood of the coffin until it broke under pressure. Giving Abbie their shovels they knelt in the hole pulling the rest of the wood apart.

"What's that," asked Irina, seeing a worn handle ticking out of the debris.

Ichabod reached in tugging it out before putting it on the side of the grave. It was wrapped in an old wheat sack kept bound by leather bindings. When Ichabod swiped the covering off Irina leapt back slapping a hand to her mouth to muffle the scream. Inside the confines of the old glass gas lamp was the carefully preserved human skull of the Horseman.

"Oh my god," breathed Abbie, voice trembling.

Ichabod bent closer to the skull for a more thorough examination while Irina continued to move as far away as the inside of the grave would allow possible. The second Ichabod brought his face inches near the glass of the lamp the eyes of the skull snapped open causing him to seriously recoil.

The sound of a horses hooves pounding against the ground hit their ears the noise growing louder as the source drew closer. This heads snapped to the front of the church and instantly their hearts dropped when they saw it wasn't the police reinforcements Abbie requested…The Headless Horseman beat them reaching the location first.

After loading his rifle the Horseman didn't hesitate to open fire straight in their direction. The first bullet impacted the ground in front of the group in between Abbie and the two time travelers.

"Get down take cover," shrieked Irina, hands and arms shielding her head as she ducked.

Ichabod followed snatching the skull where he placed it on level ground.

Grabbing her gun Abbie began to crawl away as fast as she could while keeping as low to the ground as possible out of the Horseman's line of sight.

Dismounting from his white stallion the Horseman approached them on foot firing shot after shot as he did so completely relentless. The bullets destroyed whatever it hit. A gravestone Abbie temporarily took shelter behind shattered by the round that impacted it.

Rising to her feet Abbie went from crawling to retreating at full speed. When she was running Abbie returned fire against the Horseman. He retaliated in kind as a response. The rounds he fired from the rifle were extremely accurate Abbie was lucky none of them managed to kill her. She reached the section of the graveyard where part of it ran into the street. Ducking behind the wall on the sidewalk she used it as a barrier from him. Out of rounds from the rifle the Horseman slid it into the hoister on his back instead taking the Thompson gun. This gun would allow him to rapidly fire more rounds at a faster more efficient pace.

Peeking over the top of the grave Irina saw a new array of ammunition the Horseman had on his person. Pressing against Ichabod's side, Irina hissed "Where the devil did he get all of those guns?!"

"How the hell should I know," hissed Ichabod, indignant.

"Hush," said Irina, a finger to her lips, gesturing for him to stop talking or keep his voice down. She could hear the Horseman's footsteps as he stalked towards them. Irina didn't dare move. Both her hands were up covering her mouth.

The Horseman came into view staring into the grave where Irina and Ichabod were cornered. If he shot at them they'd have no way of escape and he knew it. His finger on the trigger the Horseman took aim directly at them. Just as the Horseman went to pull it he was forced to step back from the impact of bullets hitting his shoulders and chest.

From the safe position Abbie had secured at the wall she fired repeatedly at the Headless Horseman drawing his attention onto her. The time provided from this distraction was minimal, but it was exactly the type of opening Ichabod and Irina needed to make their getaway. Out of bullets Abbie kept her head lowered behind the wall know she could no longer be of use without a proper working weapon at her disposal.

Before their assailant could recover from his disorientation Ichabod made his move. Pressing the Horseman's skull into her arms, Ichabod said "Keep it safe. Run do not stop."

"What about-," asked Irina, concerned.

Ichabod pulled himself out of the grave grabbing one of the shovels they'd used to dig in order to get the closest thing to a weapon. At the same time Irina ran in the opposite direction the skull held tightly in her arms.

Upon sighting his prey making a run with his skull the Horseman went to fire his machine gun at her. Before the Horseman had a chance to fire Ichabod used the shovel to knock the gun out of the demons hands. Ichabod then slammed the butt of the shovels handle into the Horseman's chest to keep him from going after the advanced rifle. Letting out a fierce yells Ichabod kept at it hoping to injure him in some way. He had to improvise some time. He swung at where the Horseman's head should be. Even though it wouldn't have caused him harm with there being no head on his anyway the Horseman still ducked to avoid the blow. Ichabod slammed the blade of the shovel twice at where the Horseman's neck should be to no affect.

Apparently tired of Ichabod's useless attempts the Horseman grabbed the handle of the shove as it came at him again. Instead of stealing it the Horseman used Ichabod's strength against him as leverage. He shoved Ichabod back making him do a 180 spin on his boots. Ichabod wasn't about to take that literally lying down or on his pride.

Spinning on his feet Ichabod slammed the back of the shovel as hard as he could on the Horseman's abdomen as he went to retrieve his thrown gun. Grabbing it and keeping the shovel level so the Horseman punched it in a backhand out of the way. With the other he punched Ichabod with a solid fist in a head on collision to the face. The movement was so quick Ichabod couldn't block in time making him fall onto his back. He was lucky since he landed beside the empty open grave instead of inside it.

Irina heard Ichabod when he fell and spite his warning for her to keep running she looked back her eyes going wide at the scene which met her eyes. Horrified at the predicament of her friend she skidded to a stop leaves flying around her feet as she did so.

"Ichabod," she screamed.

Ichabod's head immediately snapped in her direction when she called his name, but unfortunately his wasn't the only attention her call attracted. During the fight the Horseman had forgotten for a few moments another was in the picture carrying his head. Now that he remembered the Horseman started walking menacingly in her direction.

"No," shouted Ichabod. He then kicked out his legs swiping the Horseman's feet out from under him.

Unprepared for such an act of retaliation the Horseman fall onto his back. This gave Ichabod his opportunity to reach Irina with the Horseman both weaponless and off of his feet.

Ichabod struggled to stand with his back to the Horseman which was a mistake for the Horseman was till the faster. Irina saw it and warned Ichabod before he lost his own head.

Just as the Horseman threw his axe, Irina screamed "Look out!"

Instinct told Ichabod to obey despite him not seeing what she was warning him of. He ducked his head and then did he realize what it was. The Horseman's ax dug itself into Katrina's gravestone right where Ichabod's head was mere seconds previously. If he'd hesitated for a moment longer he would've become decapitated himself if Irina's warning had come any later. Without further delay Ichabod bolted for Irina. As soon as he reached her he grabbed her arm running across the deserted street. Good thing no cars had been currently driving by or else they would definitely have been hit becoming injured from their negligence of surroundings. Only when they were safely across the street did they stop and see where the Horseman was now. Abandoning the ax the Horseman menacingly followed after the duo bent on causing pain.

"Oh why does he not just give up," moaned Irina, distressed.

To try and keep her from becoming a target Ichabod took the skull from Irina's hands. Holding it in one arm while he took her hand in the other Ichabod went behind a nearby car to provide a temporary shield knowing to hide would be pointless with the Horseman catching sight of them so close.

Miss Mills was nowhere to be seen. One minute the Lieutenant had been giving them aide and the next she'd disappeared.

"Where is the Lieutenant," asked Irina, shakily.

"Lieutenant," called Ichabod, urgently, only to receive a frightening silence in reply to his summons.

The Horseman saw his rifle where it'd flown into the road after Ichabod had deprived him of it. Kneeling he took it in hand not needing to reload it for there remained many more rounds inside to be of use to him.

As the Horseman was picking up his fallen rifle the officers Abbie called during the fight for reinforcements at last made their long awaited anxious appearance. The patrol car came up behind the Horseman stopping only some feet short of him. The police inside immediately came out locking their guns onto the Horseman's bent form.

"Put the weapon down," shouted the younger African American, "Put your hands on your h-." The man's voice cut off as undeniable shock took over for when the assailant stood from his knelt position his absence of a head and neck was revealed to the officers as he turned to fully face them.

The white officer and the elder of the two, stunned, said "What the hell is that?"

"Do it now," ordered the African American, shouting.

"Do you think he can hear us," asked the elder, caught off guard by the sight yet curious by seeing it. "I mean…" He needn't say more his meaning was clear.

"How the hell should I know," said the younger patrolman, sarcastically.

A burning sensation the Horseman could feel on his shoulders along with his neck. Slowly the entire burning sensation moved its way down his whole body. Turning the Horseman saw the first rays of the morning sun making their way over the rooftops. It was time for him to depart. The sun was his greatest weakness and with how it drains his strength and power he couldn't take the risk of remaining…but that doesn't mean he couldn't give the last assault.

Seeing the target wasn't obeying the command, the younger patrolman repeated "I said put the weapon down now!"

The order was met with the Horseman shooting at them. Fortunately the patrolmen had read the Horseman's body language figuring out what the guy was going to do seconds before he did it. They had the sense to use the front open doors of the patrol vehicle as shields rom the bullets. The Horseman shot from one side of the car to the other shredding tires, denting metal, and shattering windows.

From where they were hiding Irina was curled tight into a ball with her knees pulled up to her chest hands covering her ears to block out the sound of gunfire. She released frightened shrieks thinking the bullets were being aimed at them next to the police. Ichabod clutched her tight to his side his arm wrapped around her with his head bent touching her hair. The comfort he freely offered was kind, but it wasn't much use to the quick flash of memories on the battlefield during the Revolution. For a few seconds it made her believe she was back there fighting for her very life.

When the Horseman ceased his shooting, Ichabod murmured "Be calm. It's nearly over. Be calm." He repeated these words until her heartbeat slowed and her breathing returned to normal.

All was still as the neighing and sound of horses hooves hitting stone could be heard once more. Cautiously those hiding slowly rose to their feet to get a glimpse of what was happening. On his charger the Horseman was riding away disappearing into the fog where the sun and watching eyes couldn't follow him.

As the Horseman made his exit the two patrolmen had their rifles trained on him in case his leaving turned out to be come sort of tick to catch them off guard. Even when the Horseman vanished into he fog they still didn't relax their muscles. This was made apparent when Abbie reappeared on the scene.

"Crane, Brunt," called Abbie, rushing around the corner onto the street.

Instantly the barrels of the patrolmen's rifles were trained onto her.

Skidding to a halt, hands raised so her gun was in perfect open view, Abbie exclaimed "Whoa! Whoa! I called you!"

Hearing the voice of a friendly ally Irina felt great relief her body relaxing immediately knowing there was another on their side at the scene carrying a weapon of use. Tentative Ichabod felt the area was now truly safe before he allowed Irina to step out in the open revealing herself. Handing the incased skull over to Irina he gestured for her to stay put as he stood.

"Lieutenant," he called, poking his head out from around the front of the vehicle.

Immediately as a reflex, snapping their rifles in Ichabod's direction, the patrolmen fired simultaneously at him not knowing if he was friend or foe. Their bullets shattered the front light of the closest to him missing him y only a few inches. Ichabod not wanting to get shot at again ducked back to his original position beside Irina. He really didn't have much of a choice considering Irina tugged him down by his coat with a yelp and held onto him in an uncompromising hold.

"Hey, no," shouted Abbie, furiously signaling with her arms for them to cease fire, "they're here with me!" She then stared at the spot where Ichabod had been hoping he hadn't been injured despite her slight worry he may have been so.

Then as if to quench Abby's fears Ichabod's arm shot out from his hiding place. "I'm all right," he shouted, hesitantly stepping into the open.

Seeing the patrolmen had calmed themselves and finding it safe Ichabod gently coaxed Irina to follow him. Though after what they'd recently been put through she was somewhat reluctant. Only when she noticed the Horseman had definitely taken his leave did her weariness fade away. Ichabod took the skull from her hands. While holding it in the right he kept a firm arm wrapped around her shoulder with the other. Together they stared off in the direction the Horseman had gone as they made their way to the Lieutenant who met them in the center of the street herself.

Now more officers from the department showed up in their late arrival to the party in two other patrol vehicles. Confusion swept in their ranks, but none more so than the two who had got there first and seen it all. The sun had risen signaling the end of the nights reigning terror temporarily for the time being.

"I ought to throw you in jail except I have a preserved head in a pickle jar and two cops who've just backed your story," stated Captain Irving, astonished and disbelieving. "Not to mention a confession from Brooks who says he'll plea bargain, but only if he talks to you, Captain America, and Joan of Arc here." He was referring the nicknames to Ichabod and Irina who were standing by reading from the old worn Bible. Ichabod was holding the book while she was reading at his pace over the mans shoulder.

Head cocked, confused, Irina asked "Who?"

Abbie didn't provide an answer instead she gestured with her head for them to follow her and the Captain out.

"Now there's a room full of press looking for answers that I don't have. So why don't you help me for a change and give me some," said Captain Irving.

"In truth, Sir, we're just scratching the surface here," said Abbie, apologetic. "Whatever this is it's going to get a lot worst."

"Outstanding," said Captain Irving, sarcastic, turning to face all three. "I'm told you're transferring to the FBI next week?"

Ichabod and Irina looked at the Lieutenant in particular interest waiting for what she decided to do next. By her words from before she was dead set on leaving Sleepy Hollow, but after all this perhaps…?

Shaking her head, Abbie said "Not anymore." She then met the gloating faces of Irina and Ichabod as they smiled at her while the Captain looked at her bewildered brows rose in surprise. "I think this is where I'm supposed to be." She'd finally accepted it all.

"That man is our only lead. He has answers," said Captain Irving. "Go get me something I can understand…all three of you."

Captain Irving then walked away heading for the press conference he talked about. After nodding to the duo Abbie went to go on her own way until Ichabod stepped in her path.

"There's something you should know," said Ichabod, softly, opening the Bible to a marked page as Abbie allowed him and Irina to approach. "In our shared dream Katrina referred to me as the 1st Witness and Irina being the 2nd Witness."

"Revelations," said Abbie, nodding, catching on.

"This speaks of 3 Witnesses brought together for a seven year period of tribulation to defend humanity from the forces of hell. Their battle is prophesized to ordain the fate of the world…on Judgment Day," said Ichabod, leaving the meaning of his words to hang in the air.

"You think that's us," asked Abbie.

"You said after the woods you lost your way," said Ichabod, softly, "but perhaps you were called to something Abbie to finish the work your Sheriff started as we were."

Abbie smiled knowing the effort Crane was making to try and make the pain of her comrades passing easier to bear. "Brooks said a war was coming," she mentioned, nervously.

Irina looked with hard and serious eyes in the direction of the rom they knew where the turncoat was being held. "Let's find out what he knows," she muttered, walking for the holding cell the other two following her lead.

By what Abbie had already mentioned Officer Brooks already knew who the Horseman was way before he first got there. That meant he knew who was truly behind the murders of the farmer, Reverend, and the Sheriff. Not only that, but since their apprehension by the police Officer Brooks had done his best to discredit her and Ichabod at every turn of an opportunity that presented itself. For some strange reason he'd wanted them out of the way permanently locked up imprisoned where no one would give them an ounce of trust therefore not believing anything they would say especially those of crucial warnings.

Officer Brooks was definitely on the side of those wanting to bring out the Apocalypse the question was for how long and what kind of valuable pieces of intel he was willing to share for a bit of leniency in his sentence or freedom altogether. Irina highly doubted he would be able to escape imprisonment after the part he'd played in all of this, but she was sure that in his state of present mind he'd be thinking up practically anything to get out of his predicament. Despite how outright hopeless it generally looked for him. Whether the information he was going to be willing to share was usefully accurate or not they were about to find out.

Unfortunately Irina was about to be faces with even further extreme disappointment on that regard. Unknown to the trio as they were in the middle of intercourse someone else had managed to reach the doomed Officer Brooks before they did. Eliminating the weak link in their network.

Upon entering the room Officer Brooks was being contained Irina's eyes were met with that of an awful sight to behold quite unexpected. Immediately the thought of a concealed force had just gotten to the man before her taking away their only lead.

Officer Andy Brooks had been murdered put to death only mere seconds before their late arrival. His corpse was left in a standing position that collapsed leaving it face down on the floor or so to speak. The neck was totally mangled twisted and contorted so it was bent all the way back more than one would usually go. Obviously this was the wound that executed him finishing his life.

Eyes wide the trio entered standing inside the now vacant open cell in both shock and disbelief while gazing at the corpse in stunned observation. They were ell shocked into silence at the very scene. Abbie especially couldn't understand how this could've occurred. Besides the door the whole room had been completely closed off with dozens of police personnel covering the entire building along with people guarding the door outside. Noon could've come in unseen it was impossible.

Her gaze lifted to the mirror on the back wall and returned to the corpse of Officer Brooks, but then Abbie did a quick double take at the mirror. The image on the glass wasn't a reflection of themselves. Instead it was of a forest containing barren dead trees and moving throughout the trees walking away was a definite distinctive demonic figure. The form may have been unclear, but it was one the Lieutenant immediately recognized from years before on a day she hated to be reminded of. As Abbie slowly approached closer to the mirror cautiously for a better examination Ichabod and Irina were alerted to what their companion was seeing as well.

"_**And I heard as it were the noise of thunder. One of the four beasts saying 'Come and see'."**_

Abbie got close enough to the mirror to where she was mere inches from it not daring to take her eyes off from the strange figure within. All three had the same exact feeling this had to have been the one who got rid of Officer Brooks.

As if the demon knew it was being watched it turned its body catching sight of those whose eyes were looking at it. Instantly the monster speed at them quicker than anything they'd seen before. It's face was only visible for less than a moment before the glass it appeared on cracked shattering as if the evil inhabiting it was too great for it to hold the entire image disappearing along with it. Sparing only a tiny glimpse.

Irina gasped hand flying to her mouth as she flinched from fright. The bad feeling she had before was rising. Whatever that demon monster actually was obviously didn't like it had been discovered quickly making its point by destroying the mirror.

Abbie turned from the mirror sharing a meaningful look with Ichabod and Irina. All of them knew they were thinking about the exact same line of ideas. Instead of getting easier matters in Sleepy Hollow were about to get a whole lot worst bringing plenty of complicated destruction and danger.

"_**Then behold a pale horse and his name that sat on him was Death…And hell followed with him."**_

**Please Review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors note: Just to let you know in this chapter there's a bit of foreshadowing symbolism here. Take a guess at what it is.**

**Fates Intertwined Chapter 8**

Laughter rang through the air as the back door to the kitchen of the house burst open and with it came two children running out of it. Well one was more of a grown young man with the other being a small little girl child. The young man looked to be of 19 years of age while the girl being around 12 years younger was 7.

The two siblings were playing a game of chase well the boy was basically humoring his sister to get her to laugh. With his long legs eh was easily capable of keeping ahead of her while her small tiny legs were pumping in their struggle to keep up.

"Abraham," called Irina, laughing her heart out, "Abraham slow down! Wait for me!"

Increasing his speed, Abraham laughed "Not a chance, Little Sister. I'm not going to take it easy on you."

"That's not fair," squealed Irina, running even faster to catch him encouraged even further by his words, but the strangest thing occurred.

No matter how fast she moved the further Abraham got until he completely disappeared in front of her eyes entirely.

Confused Irina came to a stop looking around for her elder brother eventually transforming into a frantic search. "Abraham," she called, frightened, spinning in a circle as she looked for him, "Abraham!"

Suddenly all of the sunlight disappeared along with the happy and peaceful atmosphere radiating through the air. Day turned into night the sun disappearing and the light of the moon taking its place. The trees which had been very much alive only seconds before were standing there all dead to the world. More seemed to appear surrounding her than there were previously. Darkness could be felt in the air it wasn't from that of the evening night sky.

Irina was no longer the little 7 year old child either. In an instant she was back to being the twenty year old she was in present time same clothes she was wearing once awakened.

"What's happening," she whispered, frightened and in that fear began to call out for her brother. "Abraham! Abraham!"

She could hear a large yell coming from behind her. Spinning on her boots she found the source. Charging from behind her running for his very life was Ichabod Crane an expression of outright pure fear on his face.

"Ichabod," said Irina, turning fully to face him.

Frantically waving his arms in the air gesturing for her to flee, shouting "Irina, run! Don't just stand there run!"

Her eyes widened in horror as she spotted what had gotten him so scared. Behind Ichabod following so close to his heels was the Headless Horseman of Death his ax held menacingly in his hands while the other held onto the reins of his horse. Irina was petrified panic freezing her in place unable to move though her mind was sending her all kinds of messages to her legs in order to get them to run like hell. Ichabod quickly rectified that little problematic issue.

When Ichabod reached Irina he grabbed onto her wrist in a vice like grip immediately pulling her along with him. Thankfully this was more than enough to snap her out of the panicked state she was trapped in.

Looking at her with disbelief on his face, Ichabod exclaimed "Snap out of it, Irina!"

"You don't need to tell me a second time," retorted Irina.

Ichabod snapped "Then don't give him an easy target to kill!"

Ichabod and Irina were dodging in and out through trees to keep as far a distance from the Horseman as they could, but their trouble only seemed to increase. Leaping over a fallen log Irina peeked over her shoulder to check on the Horseman's progress releasing a terrified scream at what she saw. The Headless Horseman of Death was no longer alone. Riding alongside him on horses of their own were the remaining three of the 4 Horsemen that were War, Famine, and Conquest. They were the evil Irina had sensed in the forest as it turned dark on them.

Reaching a road allowed Ichabod and Irina to add onto their speed to get away, but unfortunately it was the same for the 4 Horsemen. They were gaining ground fast recovering space and Irina didn't know what to do to get them out of it.

"What are we going to do," screamed Irina, "we're trapped! I can't keep running like this!" She was speaking the truth on that one her legs were nearly at their breaking point.

"I don't know," said Ichabod, out of breath. He and Irina looked behind them at the same time, but that was a serious mistake on their part one they soon learned.

Distracted Irina didn't see the barrier in front of them until it was far too late to correct. They crashed into a tangled wall of tree branches halting their advance closing off the only single escape route actually present for the prey to take. There was no way out of there. Hearing the sound of the approaching horses pounding the forest floor they turned to face the 4 Horseman head on expecting to die by these adversaries only to be met by something else.

From out of the ground shot strong thick roots from the surrounding trees. Like a snake would they wrapped around their legs making their way up until the two were restrained completely barely able to move except for the relative movement of their arms. As if that wasn't enough Irina felt herself being pulled underground by the roots away from the light of the moon.

Screaming Irina desperately clawed at the earth when she was left up to her chest trying to gain an anchor.

Seeing this method wasn't working in her favor Irina stretched her hand towards him, screaming "Ichabod, help me!"

Grabbing her hand in both of his Ichabod tried to keep her above ground with all the strength he could muster, but even that wasn't nearly enough. Her hand slipped from his and he could only watch as she disappeared from view underneath the forest.

Separated from Ichabod Irina expected her life to meet with a quick end only to find herself landing hard on her butt inside of the old catacombs. Working to regain her bearings Irina gazed around confused and when she gazed upwards from the way she came in she instantly jumped to the side. Ichabod fell in landing on his back at the exact spot she was standing in mere seconds before.

Ichabod lay there stunned by the impact of the fall rubbing his head while groaning. Rushing forwards Irina assisted him in standing as he shook off the fall.

Irina voiced the thought on both of their minds, exasperated, inquiring "What the devil happened to us?!"

Irina had the right to be a bit in indignation confused by all of this. First they were in danger about to be slaughtered to pieces and now split later they were safely out of harms way. She couldn't figure it out and neither could he. Obviously someone was protecting the two shielding them from harm, but who…?

"We are safe here for now."

Snapping himself in the direction the familiar voice originated from gazing in wonderment, Ichabod breathed "Katrina."

Out of the shadows of darkness in the catacombs came Katrina. Looking at her made sense to Irina. Katrina was the one who pulled them to safety at the right time.

"You saved us," stated Irina.

"Yes," said Katrina, nodding, confirming what Irina thought.

"What is this place," breathed Ichabod, nervous.

"There isn't time to explain. You two have been charged to a larger purpose," said Katrina.

"Yes, to, uh, stop the Horsemen," said Ichabod.

"Conquest, War, Famine, and Death, Ichabod," said Katrina. "The very one whose head you claimed on the battlefield, but now he's returned to gather the others."

An earthquake came through the catacombs shaking the earth above and below. Specks of dirt fell on her head as Irina looked above in unease, but Katrina was relatively unfazed.

"Together they will unleash the Apocalypse. Before the Horsemen can ride an army of evil will make way for their arrival," said Katrina.

The shaking became more immense revealing something attempting to reach them. Irina had to hold onto Ichabod's arm shoulder to prevent herself from collapsing.

Backing away from them step by step, Katrina cautioned "The first dark spirit rises with a blood moon. She's one of us."

"One of who," said Ichabod, not realizing what his wife meant by this.

Katrina was almost completely out of view as she continued to move further and further away out of the light. "You must stop her before she kills again," warned Katrina.

"Katrina," called Irina, reaching out to her friend, but she was long gone.

"K-Katrina," shouted Ichabod.

Another presence could be felt nearby taking the place of Katrina. It wasn't as noticeable as it had been with the Horsemen, but it was there all the same. Hearing a noise coming from above them Irina looked up to check what it was.

In between the branches and roots covering the ceiling was the form of a woman barely recognizable because of her body being totally covered in nothing but pitch black charred burns. Whatever it was certainly wasn't anyone or anything friendly to them. The moment it leapt aggressively at them Irina screamed covering her face protectively by her arms while Ichabod yelped jumping in front of her arms spread out wide as a shield.

**Please Review. **


End file.
